The Crystal of their life
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Sari met a young girl who turned out to be a powerful All-Spark infused girl. Now, living with the Autobots, she became the main target of the Decepticons. And now that she have a special bot with her, nothing will go wrong. Or will it. BBXOC. R
1. Sari's founding

Liyana1995: Ok, just to be sure, I'm REALLY new at this. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame me..much.

Crystal: HEY!! How come I have to suffer! I want a refund on this act! $5000 for a month isn't enough, and I paid $500 you know!

Liyana1995: Stop whining, you'll look better soon I promise!

Crystal: ...... promise?

Liyana1995: Yeah, promise. But.. ISN'T 5000 ENOUGH FOR YA!! YOU PAYED 500 TO **ENTER **THE PLACE!! So I'd say, no raise. Unless I mean it.

Crystal: Fine, I'll do the disclaming. Liyana1995 doesn't own TFAnimated. Just her OC aka your's truly. Can we get on with it now?

* * *

Yawning, stretching, Sari Sumdac rolled on her tire bed. Kept on going until she fell down with a thud. Face first.

'This is frustrating....' she thought. 'hmm...7AM, let's see, it's early morning, I'm awake with a swollen face, now what am I suppose to do next?...' she got up, still in her PJ's and walk out to get some drink, anything that'll make her sleep again. Suddenly, she heard yelling from outside. 'I'm glad they're out on patrol' She rushed in immediately towards where the sound was emitting from. Turns out it came from another girl. With a bleeding wrist.

"OH GOD!! What happened!!?" Sari shouted, with all her strenth she managed to get the girl into the base, cleaning off her wound was a bad idea since the flow of blood was coming out non-stop. "umm..ok..how do we do this again?" Sari's hand was trembling on how to save the girl, she got some water, bandages, antiseptics, pins and a piece of thick cloth. First she begin wiping off the blood by pressing her upper wrist tightly so that the flow will be slowed down, then she dipped the cloth into the water and start wiping the dry blood, she ripped the cloth in 2 and tied it on her upper wrist. She take in the other half and put the antiseptic on. When she's done, she takes the bandages and wrap it around her wound. (thank tutorbot for the gross lesson)

"Wow..who knew one of tutorbot's grossest lesson would come in handy." said Sari with a smile on her face. She carried the girl into her room, but she didn't care that her clothes were covered in thick blood. 'I guess I should buy her some new clothes..but without the other noticing..' Sari looked at the girl, she was older than her and her face was pale, with dirty black hair and some ragged clothes. 'I'm sure she looks better than this.. And I wonder what happened to her..' Sari thought. True enough, the girl was actually holding a knife whan Sari found her.

A few hours later the Autobots finally returned. But when they got to the entrance they was shocked to see a pool/dragged train of blood being pulled into the base. "Sari!!" shouted Optimus, but relaxed when he saw Sari isn't hurt. "Ok, if you're not covered in blood, who is?" perked Bumblebee. "Um...a cat..and a dog..err..was fighting here, they both got really hurt..and these trail marks! What are these suppose to be I hear you ask? I kinda helped them, give them food and I let them go!" replied Sari. 'Yeah..that's good, cat dog fight.. I have to remember that' she thought to herself.

"Cat..and dog? Isn't that just violent?" hummed Prowl, being the nature bot he is. "I think its natural Prowl. Cats chases mouse and dogs chases cats, right Sari?"

"You bet Bulkster..but how'd you..?"

"Tom and Jerry. Man, that show's hillarious."

"Glad you like em."

Later on, Sari had to wash the blood and walk in. Taking a short shower, dresses and walks to Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, mind taking me to the mall for a while? I have to buy somethings."

"Sure! I've beem wanting to leave here anyway." He finished transforming and Sari got onto him. They drove to the mall which only takes about half an hour thanks to Bumblebee's speed. "Ok, you stay here while I buy some clothes." "Clothes? You have tons of 'em!" "Hello! I'm a girl? We have fashion." And so, she ran in the mall entrance, leaving a confused Bumblebee asking himself 'what's a fashion?'

"Ok..let's see.. I wonder what her size is... Probably I'm the same height as her neck. So I'd say she's 13 or 14-ish. Hmm...ah, excuse me?"said the girl, asking assistance from a nerby saleswoman. "Yes? Do you need anything sweetie?" "Umm, yes. I was wondering, do you have a dress suitable for 13 and 14-year-olds?" "Hmm...Over here. These are definitly for early teens. Why you ask sweetie? Aren't you a little young to wear these?" Sari was a little nauseated of the 'sweetie' calling. Sure she's 8, but that's a bit much. And the woman was creeping her out too! She was smiling to no end!

"Birthday present?"

"I see, take your time then." And off she went to do her business. 'Glad she's gone..' Sari thought thankfully. After a few minutes of rummaging the clothes racks, she went off to the cashier and payed everything (on her dad's credit card she managed to keep when she was thrown out). Quickly, she ran out of the mall and crashed into Bumblebee, who was in a stasis nap.

"GAH!! Sari?! Don't ram on me like that!"

"Sorry Bee. On a hurry. Can we go home? I want to try these on." (she wasn't much of a lier, but she can act)

"Sure! Hop on." Sari did as she was told and once more, Bumblebee zoomed back to the base, barely missing the wall. "Bee......don't.....do...that......again..." whimpered the shaking girl, staggering to her room. Bumblebee can only give out a sheepish grin and received glares from the others. "Kid, what did I say about going with the speed limit?" said a grumpy looking Ratchet, grumpier than usual! "What? You guys are no fun..."

Back in her room, Sari found that the girl was still sleeping. 'Good, maybe I can give her a bath. I mean she is a girl.' And with that, she takes off the girl's clothes, carried her to her tub and silently washing her. Sari cleaned the girl's body (but carefully not to hurt her wrist), then she soaped them and proceed with her hair. 'WOW!! She's pretty!' Turns out, Sari was right, her pale face was now back in it's real colour, a lightly tanned skin, and her long dirty hair became jet black. When Sari's done, she put on the new clothes on the girl (which is a perfect fit).

Suddenly, the girl began waking up. "..unhhh...where..?" "Hi there. I'm Sari." "Wh..why?" "No, my name's Sari." "Oh....I'm..Crystal.." Sari helped the girl up, Crystal just stared at her, then her room, then herself. "Umm..where am I?" "You're in my room...in the Autobot base." At first the girl didn't notice what she was saying because she kept looking up, but when she captured it, "I'M IN A WHAT!!??" A startled Sari just slapped her left hand on Crytal's mouth, while her free hand gave a 'shushing' sign. "Shh!! Don't let the others hear you!"

"Wait...you didn't tell them I was here? How are they going to take this? Maybe they'll throw me out.. I have to be homeless once more.. And I don't..wanna be...like that ever again!!!!" Crystal said while bursting into tears. Sari, who have been watching her, felt sorry. She wouldn't let them push her out. Sari could see, this girl is nice, and no one WILL push her out. "No. I won't let them push you out. I know them and they know me. Don't worry." Now, just a sniffing Crystal was watching her with glassy eyes. She jerked out and hugged Sari on the neck while whispering a thank you.

So, with a big huff of breath, Sari and Crystal walks out towards the living room where the others are just hanging out. With a loud 'ehem', the other's just turned their head to see Sari and another girl wearing a plain white dress with ruffles at the long sleeve, neck and at the bottom of the dress. She had a red ribbon as a decor near her chest and a red strap around her curved waist. Her crystal blue eyes were looking down and her hair was swaying in the summer wind. She had short boots that were also white but a little pointed at the top.

"Sari, who is this girl?" said Bulkhead. "And how'd she find this place?" said a rather..amused Bumblebee. "More importantly, what did she wants." questioned the now angry looking Prime. Sari saw his look and stepped in front of Crystal, widening her arms. "Her name's Crystal. I found her at the front of the base. The blood you guys saw are hers. She was hurt, homeless and alone! I can't just leave her! Besides, I saw that she's special! There's something different about her. And she's really nice! If you guys think you can push her out, you have to go through me." The others just looked at her dumbfounded. Including Crystal. 'Why..why did she wanted to help me? And how can she tell I'm special?'

"Sari..we don't want to push her out..its just that..well..." Now, Optimus was staggering to find the right answer. "Can she stay?" "What?" "Please, can she stay with us? She can be my sister." "Your..sister?" "My step-sister...PWEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!!" said Sari while giving him the best puppydog eyes she can muster. Prime looked at Crystal. She doesn't look like she was giving the eyes, but it seems they're watery, her mouth was a bit pouty and a fake tear was running down. (man she's good!) Finally, Optimus gave up. "Fine..from now, she'll be living with us."

"YES!!!!! Crystal! We're going to have the best days of our life!! So..what can you do?" Crystal just lokked at her with a confused expression, then she gave out a small smile which nearly takes out the spark for 1 certain bot. "I...I dunno..I've never tried anything..although I am good in singing." The others just looked at each other. "Uhh..Sari? what's singing?" "Like arts, singing is how..you try to express your feeling. There are many songs in this world. Sometimes it can manipulate people's emotions. If the song is slow, we'll be calm, if it's fast, we just feel like moving, if it's sad, we'll be sad as well." Bulkhead still doesn't understand it. Sari can tell because he rubbed his head.

"You didn't get it yet, do you?"

"Uhh...no."

"Then...why don't we hear Crystal sing?" With this, Crystal's head perked up. "What? Oh no no no no...I don't remember ALL the lyrics. Besides....I'm too shy to sing like this." Sari didn't really buy it, with a smirk she cocked her eyebrow. "Really?...Then how'd you sing near the mall a few days ago?"

Crystal sweatdroped when she heard that. "Uhhh....that's ahh..." "You just sing your heart out, didn't you?" "Ok...you got me. I'm not that shy. I love singing. I got a few pounds just BY singing." "Then let's hear it"

Crystal walks towards the stereo and put on her fave song. One from Hannah Montana, Goodbye.

_I can honestly say, you've been on my mind, since I woke up today, up today_

_I looked at your photograph, all the time_

_These memories come back to life...and I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed, I used to feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me, when no music playin'_

_I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget......._

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played a song_

_And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time...and I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed, I used to feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me, when no music playin_

_I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget...._

_Suddenly my cellphone's blowin up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprise to hera you say_

_You remember when we kissed, you use to feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me, when no music playin_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till he cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The memory you wished I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye.._

_Saying goodbye...ooh..._

_Goodbye......_

When the music ended, Crystal looked up and saw that Ratchet's face was a comical surprised, Bulkhead's face was nearly bursting into tears (if he can), Prime's face was just an open mouth, Prowl's was.....expressionless...(probably he widen his eyes under those visor of his), Bumblebee? He's whimpering. Sari was the first one to break the odd silence surrounding them, with teary eyes. "THAT WAS AMAZING!!!! *tears*" "Really?" "yes....that was so...emotionally...sad..." Crystal thanked her, puts the microphone down and tell Sari she wanted a rest. Sari, just followed her in, still with teary eyes.

"Whew...the girl got more voice than we could ever imagine." Said Ratchet after snapping out of his trance. "You know Prime, she looks like a great sister to Sari, maybe letting her stay here isn't so bad." Prowl was the second to speak. "Yeah boss-bot, she sounds full of fun, when she get's used to us." Bulkhead chimed in, Bumblebee was still in a daze after Crystal's singing. "She's.....so.....pretty....." Not knowing he said it out loud, he suddenly heard snicker from the others.

"What?" "Soo...my little buddy likes Crystal eh?" Bulkhead said while crossing his arms and nudging Bumblebee with his massive body. Bumblebee was a little surprised on how'd they know, suddenly, it hit him. "Umm..how'd you all know? Did I say it out loud?" Next up, Prowl was giving him an evil smile. "Who knew you can figure that out in a short time." Turning tomato red, Bumblebee fled out into his room, never to come out for 5 hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already after noon, and Crystal walks out after earning a couple of hours sleep. Hastily, she went to the kitchen after bumping on several different rooms. Her blue eyes twinkle in the sunlight when she managed to get something to eat. Suddenly, Optimus came in and found that Crystal was there, eating a sandwich. "Hello there, Crystal." "Hello, you are Optimus Prime, is it not?" Optimus was a little amazed at the politeness that Crystal was showing to him.

"Um..yes, I am."

Crystal didn't say anything else but just smiled at him with her genuine smile, and walks off to wander around. Meanwhile, a certain bot was watching, with a small hint of jealousy in his spark.

* * *

Liyana1995: TOLD YA! I say I'd make you look better, and now you are.

Crystal: Yeah, you did. BUT WHY DID YOU ADD A LITTLE PLOT TWIST!!!??

Liyana1995: Ooohhh..yeah about that. It's a S-E-C-R-E-T.

Crystal: Why you little..!!! (chases Liyana1995 across the room)

Liyana1995: EEPP!!! (runs off and grab a pie)

Crystal: (stops) You wouldn't! (grabs an umbrella)

Liyana1995: Watch me. (throws pie at Crystal)

Crystal: (opens umbrella) YOU WANT WAR!? I GIVE YOU WAR!! (thrown fruits at Liyana1995)

Sari: (sigh) Well, the 'throw at each other food' war have just begun. So I suggest it won't stop until she updates more. I guess Liyana1995 would say read and review or R&R. (shouts) Is that right?

Liyana1995: yeap!! (covered in tomatoes, slad, and other fruits) (keeps throwing pies, 1 of em hit Sari)

Sari: HEYY!!! (throws splattered pie back)

And the war just started.


	2. New discoveries

Liyana1995: Ok, I've got 1 review, a very good one at that. Now I'm updating as fast as I can. Not so much flames..

Crystal: We're a bit exhausted from the fight. And Liyana1995 got like MOUNTAINS OF HOMEWORK! So I guess this chapter's not so long.. Although she PUTS ME AT THE MERCY OF HERSELF!! Please don't do this to me Liyana1995!!

Liyana1995: (grins evilly) Sorry..it has to be done.

Sari: While they fight off back there, I'll do the disclaiming, again! Liyana1995 doesn't own TFAnimated. Just her OC and her homework. Get on and read while I knock the air out of those 2. (runs off to the boxing Crystal and Liyana1995)

* * *

The next day was as normal as it can be. Sari and Crystal was walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Crystal had her black hair tied in a light blue ribbon and was wearing a white t-shirt with a glittery pink winged-heart design. She was also wearing a pair of jeans and chocolate coloured sandals. "What should we eat Crystal?" "How's about some omellette." SURE!!" And with that, they walked faster until they reached the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they've finished, Sari and Crystal walks out to find Bumblebee playing a one-player racing game. Sari got excited and runs off to the large couch, while Crystal just walks slowly to the tire chair. "Hey Bee, when you're done, give it to me. I wanna beat your highscore." "Sorry Sari, this score will never be lower than anyone's." After a few minutes, Bumblebee jumped up and did a small victory dance. Currently named 'the wave' and 'moonwalk'.

Sari snatched the controls from Bumblebee and start racing. When Bumblebee noticed Crystal, he walks off to her and said "Hey, why don't you seat on the couch." Crystal looked up to him. Bumblebee was dazed to see the blue eyes looked up at him, he thought 'What is this feeling? I don't feel this before.' Crystal pointed a finger to him and asked "You are..Bumblebee, right? The youngest in the group?" Bumblebee's head perked up while answering her question. "Yeah, the youngest, and the fastest." Crystal just give him a teasing smile while saying "So, you think you're fast huh?"

"Think? I know I'm the fastest bot there is"

"Ok, do you think you can win against the F-1 cars?"

"F-1? What are those?"

"Oh, just the fastest car I've ever seen! If you can beat the Formula 1's cars, then you will be the fastest of all. But, if you can win against a rocket, that'll be WAY better!"

"So, you like speed huh?" Now, Bumblebee was sure, he got onto the right tracks. 'Good, we both have something in common.' Suddenly, the tv screen exploded with a deafening bang. Sari was still, too still. Crystal got worried and when she checked Sari out, her mouth was at its widest and her eyes are bulged out. "Sari..? What happened?" Crystal asked, but the answers she got was a shout and curses from the little girl.

"I WAS THIS CLOSE!!!!!!!!!! THIS CLOSE!!!!!!!" Sari screamed with angry tears in her eyes. "Calm down kiddo. It's just a game." Sari's face puffed up and her tears rushing out even more. "ITS NOT JUST A GAME!! IT'S A CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!" This time, Crystal couldn't do anything. She just stand there with a shocked face. Sari stormed out while throwing the controls at her.

"Might as well try." Now, it's Crystal's turn to win over Bumblebee's score. Bumblebee watched her and cheering for her loudly. Which brings the attentions out of the others. "Ugh, she's just been here for 1 day and Bumblebee have already poisoned her mind? This is going to be a disaster." "Let it go Prime, if Bumblebee's actions poisoned her mind, wonder what Sari put on to her." "But doc-bot, she doesn't like she's even trying! And she's winning! How'd she do that?" Everyone said something but Prowl. Who kept silent. 'The girl...she seems to have a faint sorce of power within her.'

"Prowl? You ok?" Prowl snapped out of his sub-concious when he heard Optimus Prime's voice. "Yes, I am. But something made me curious about Crystal though." Finished saying that, Prowl returned to his room. Then they heard yelling from the couch. When they turned their heads, they saw Bumblebee standing up with a very shock face (like episode 14, when Prowl crushes his media player).

"NO!!! HOW CAN THAT BE!! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!" wailed Bumblebee. Pressing his faceplate towards the giant plasma tv. "Duh. It's written there." spoke a very amused Crystal. True enough, the tv screen blasted a song and some words, largely spelled 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE WINNER OVER COOLSPEEDBEE1001!! HIGHSCORE 1 000 000 POINTS!!!' Sari who's watching from a distance runs off towards Crystal and give her the biggest hug she could muster.

"You won!!! You won!! In your face Bee!! Hahaha!!" Now, Bumblebee was no longer shock to see the REALLY HIGH score Crystal managed to get, he was happy, because there's someone else just like him. The cheering stoped immediately when they heard the alarms blasting off. "DECEPTICONS! Crystal! You and Sari just stay here! AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Crystal was surprised, but obeyed his orders. She spun around to find Sari, still giving her a hug, but her face was as well shocked. Crystal trailed around to see the key hanging from her neck. Imeediately, she asked "Sari, what is that key suppose to do?" Sari looked at her, then showed her the key and said "This key has the All-Spark energy in it. I can do anything with it, even bring a dead Autobot back to life. I can also detect an All-Spark fragment with it." Crystal nodded in understandment. She walks to the large computer. Once again, she asked "What's this thing does?" "That's Teletraan-1. A mini satellite to check around Detroit. If there's any All-Spark fragments, or Decepticons, it'll immediately tell the Autobots. It can also check what the Autobots are doing out of base."

"PERFECT! We can monitor them, see if they need backup."

"No problem. I'll help you on that." With that, she runs off toward Teletraan-1. She puts her key in the slot and the computer whirred to life. The screen flickered and showed that the Autobots were indeed fighting with 2 larger and scarier looking robots. "Sari? Who's the one with the 3 faces?" "That's Blitzwing. He's crazy" "The big one?" "Lugnut. Creepily loyal to Megatron till death." Crystal nodded. When she turned back to the screen, she saw that the city was badly damaged, cars were thrown, building are shattered, some are on fire and citizens are terrified.

Crystal turned to Sari and said to her softly. "Sari, I'm going out there to help. Now I want you to stay here and be good. Even if you come, you can't do anything to save me if I'm hurt. Like you said, it only works on them. Stay, is that clear?"

Sari's eyes begin to water. She wiped it off and nodded slowly. And with that, Crystal turned on her heels and ran off towards the middle of Detroit where the battle is happening. When she reached there, the Autobots are falling, one by one. She notices a glowing blue crystal-like stone. 'That must be the All-Spark fragment Sari was talking about!'

Swiftly, she ran towards a building and runs off to the roof. There, she jumped off of the edge and onto Blitzwing. "Vhat the..??!!! Human scum!! Get off me, or I vill crush you into pieces!!"

"NO! You let go of that fragment!" Suddenly, a large clamp grabbed her from the back and forcibly pulled Crystall off. She screamed when it started to squeeze her. "What the.. LET ME GO YOU OVERGROWN NUTCRACKER!!" "What did you call me human? If lord Megatron is here, he would destroy you!"

Crystal muttered something under her breath that's audible enough for the 2 Decepticons to hear. "Vhat did you say human?!" Crystal took a deep breath and screamed out what she had just said. "I said...LET. ME. **GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**" Then, Blitzwing and Lugnut were both thrown back from the sonic boom pulse that came from Crystal's scream.

When the Autobots are awaken from their stasis, Ratchet made a startling discovery. "PRIME! The kid's energy is off the charts! It seems she's...part Cybertronian!!!" Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Crystal in a blue-ish light coccoon. Her body began to change into something larger, her skin begins to grow hard and white metal begins to form. Her hair is still black but her ears begin to change into com-link discs and the antennae turns into somewhat a pink headband.

When the light begins to fade, both Autobots and Decepticons stared at the beautiful femme in front of them. She was almost as tall as Bumblebee but she only reached until his shoulders. Her armour plating was white with a hint of blue at her legs. She was wearing high heels and her blue eyes are now blue-er than ever, its also glowing, revealing no sign of her pupils. Her lips are small and cute, she still has her lightly tanned face and have a winged heart design at her chest plate. And her hair is tied back in a very long pink ribbon.

She turned towards the Decepticons and her hands started to crackel with high volts of electricity. "I'm not through with you yet...Decepticreaps.." Her voice was still the same although it has a hint of metallic (kind of like Sari's in season 3). She creates a ball of electricity in her palms and throws it at the 2 mechs. The ball hits them and blown them far off the city.

When she had done, her eyes are back with its pupils and she begins to feel weak and faint. "CRYSTAL!" Bumblebee was the first to rush in and grab her when she falls off her feet. Ratchet did a full scan on her and found out that she had used up all of her energy. "Bumblebee, load her in. We'll take her back to the plant." And so, Bumblebee did as he was told.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the plant, Sari saw an Autobot in Ratchet's arms and immediately rushed to his feet. "Who is this? Where's Crystal?" Ratchet turned to the others, and back to Sari. "Sari, this is Crystal. She's...she's part Cybertronian." Sari was taken aback from his explanation, but she still don't understand. "What? How can that be? I found her yesterday and now you're saying she's half Cybertronian? Ratchet, I don't understand!" It was Prime's turn to speak. "Sari, we don't understand as well. But for now Ratchet needs to do a full scan on her and find out what's happening. In the meantime, you just wait."

Sari nodded and went off to her room. A few minutes later, she heard frantic beaping from the med-bay. She immediately rushed off and found out that Crystal's heart rate is going out of control, and that Ratchet is in desperate to save her. "Ratchet? What's going on?" "Crystal's heart rate is not normal! I need to stabilize her!" A worried Bulkhead started to panic. "C'mon doc-bot, save her." Bumblebee who's been watching, turned his head, unable to watch the scene.

A few hours later, Ratchet walks out the med-bay. Sari was the first to speak in a hoarse voice. "How is she?" "I manage to stabilize her and rewire her circuitry into something much simpler for her to handle. But for now, she's in stasis lock. Much to your human sayings...coma. I don't know when she'll wake up, all we have to do is wait." The other's are just as shocked as Sari is. 'Coma? No.....'

* * *

Sari & Bumblebee: LIYANA1995!! HOW COULD YOU!!!

Liyana1995: Hey, I don't want to put her in a coma as well. But that's what the summary is! (whisper) I have no choice...

Bumblebee:I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!! (stomps out)

Sari: So, the cliffhanger was a BumblebeeXCrystal huh? (grins evilly) How's the next chapter? What are you gonna write?

Liyana1995: Oh, that's soon to come. I still haven't put on ideas though. But I already picture them in my mind.. (grins much evilly)

Sari: I like how you think (snake eyes)

Liyana1995: I'm brilliant..aren't I?

Sari: I'm proud that you're the author of this story. I'll help you make those 2 suffer.

Liyana1995: Thank you (shakes hand with Sari)

And the went off to plot how to destroy those two's life. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	3. Awakening, truth and together

Liyana1995: (talking fast) Ok, just to rewind, Crystal finally transformed and in a coma. This is 3 months later, after Sari had her upgrade.

Sari: But, my upgrade's no nearly as cool as hers! (pout)

Liyana1995: (gives death glare) I'm not changing my mind! Nor are your platings!

Ratchet: (shouting from med-bay) Liyana! You mind explaining to the viewers how she's part Cybertronian?!

Liyana1995: (rolls eyes) (still talking fast) I'm getting there you ol' hag! Be patient! Now where was I. Oh yeah, I'll tell you how she's part Cybertronian AND, she'll be awaken in this chappie. But when will Bumblebee tell her how he feels? NOT IN HERE! But keep checking back! (winks and runs off shouting)

Sari: I guess I shouldn't have given her all those candy... And again..I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMING...ugghhh..Liyana1995 doesn't own TFAnimated, just her OC, which will be waking up soon. If you would excuse me, I have to capture the hyper author. (runs off)

* * *

**_(Bumblebee's POV)_**

_No, why is this happening? Crystal can't be part Cybertronian. She just can't! And now she's in stasis! How long will she be like this..Crystal, please wake up....please.._

**_End POV_**

3 months went off slowly for the Autobots. They put Crystal in her new room. It was equipped with a giant plasma tv, painted white and and getting blue towards the top. Her bed was just like the others, although there's a pillow at the top. It was neat and tidy, thanks to Sari (and probably Bumblebee) cleaning it for her. "Ratchet, when will she be awaken? Its already 3 months!" Sari screamed.

"Sari, we're all worried. But with the transformation, and her energy level too low, its just isn't enough." Bumblebee explained. But deep down, he was worried sick. He wanted the bot/girl of his dreams to get back on her feet. He wanted to see her blue eyes, he wanted to hug her perfectly shaped body, he wanted to k.. 'Ok, no more perverted ideas.' He shakes his head and walks off towards Crystal's room.

There, lay a sleeping Crystal, looking peaceful and carefree. Bumblebee closes the door behind him and walks towards the berth. He stroke her hair and whispered, "Hey Crystal, everyone's here worried about you, do you think you can open your eyes now?" Of course, there was no answer coming from her mouth, but what he doesn't know is that a certain young girl with red hair have been watching his every move with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh Bumblebee." she spoke suddenly. Bumblebee jumped and turned around to find that Sari emerged from the shadows (courtesy of Prowl). 'Oh no...'he thought scarily. "Umm..Sari, you didn't hear all that, did you?" Sari just turned her face to the right, although her eyes are still watching him and her lips are still curling into an evil evil smile. "I did. And now, I'm making you suffer. Word of advice Bee, when you want to say something in private, don't forget to lock the door," she said, gesturing to the opened padlock .

Bumblebee's face went from scary to plain horror, not because of the padlock opening, but a tape Sari was holding. In Bumblebee's voice, the tape sounded '_I'm Bumblebee, and I..' _she turned off the tape and pulls out another one. This time, it was her voice. '_Love Crystal!!!!!' _Bumblebee can't believe what his audios are hearing, so he spat out "I DO NOT LOVE CRYSTAL!!"

Then, another smirk escaped her lips. This time, she brought the same tape with Bumblebee's voice, and added '_I'm Bumblebee, and I...LOVE CRYSTAL!!'. _Now, Bumblebee was trapped. "This is going to be the best tape Detroit will ever hear. Blackmail!!!" With a dash, she made towards the door and head for the computer. Bumblebee ran towards her only to find that she had already pushed the tape in the slot. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Then, Prowl entered the room only to find a cursing Bumblebee and Sari who's covering her ears and didn't seem to bother him. "What is happening here?" He slapped Bumblebee upside the head and he immediately stoped cursing. "Sari's going to blackmail me!!" "Because she heard you said that you like Crystal?" Bumblebee can only blushed at the comment. But then Prowl went from smiling to serious. He neared Bumblebee and asked "You didn't say that near her, did you?" Bumblebee thought for a moment and answered back. "Yeah. But I doubt she can her me." "Oh, she can hear you."

"What?" "I once heard Sari said that someone in a coma may not be able to move, but they can feel and hear. Which means, she knew that you liked her." Prowl explained with a satisfied smirk. Bumblebee looked at Sari who only smiled and nodded her head. "If you don't believe me, you should check either she's smiling or not." After hearing that, Bumblebee dash off towards Crystal's room only to dropped to his knees. She was really SMILING!!

'What did I put myself into...' Bumblebee thought. He spun around to find the duo laughing their heads out. "Bee, I'm giving you a little 'chatty time' with Crystal." And with that, she followed Prowl out. Bumblebee got up and once again stroke her hair gently. "Hey Crystal.." He whispered. "You've heard me shout right? Well, the whole thing's true. I really..like you. I actually like like you...love you.." Then, he notices that her smile got even broader, and she shed a tear.

**_Crystal's POV_**

_I heard Ratchet said I'm in a coma, and now its been 3 months. I saw nothing but darkness. Floating, waiting, then I heard someone whispering near me. It was Bumblebee! "Hey Crystal, everyone's here worried about you, do you think you can open your eyes now?" I wanted to reply to him. I wanted to see him! But I know that's not possible. All I can do is smile, it seems that his words have encourage me. Then, I heard him runs off, I was alone once more. A few minutes later, he came back in, I can feel he's stroking my hair, and whispered some more. I was entirely shocked of his explanation. But what's weird enough, ever since I'm in this coma, all I can think of is Bumblebee. It seems like I love him as well...I wanted to tell him, but how...._

**_End POV_**

Bumblebee walks out of Crystal's room only to find the alarm went out. Optimus checked the computer only to find the Angry Archer, Slow-Mo, Nanosec and Professor Princess terrorize the city. "Autobots. The S.U.V is attacking the city. We need to get there now. Sari, you stay here." Sari nodded and the Autobots went for battle.

Meanwhile, the S.U.V are attacking a nearby bank. When the Autobots came, the S.U.V stopped what they're doing and started fighting the Autobots. Slo-Mo tried to stop them using her All-Spark fragmented clock but they easily dodge it. Professor Princess throws some exploding dolls and the Angry Archer fired a punching glove towards Ratchet and Bulkhead. Ratchet quickly uses his magnets to stop the dolls but didn't see the other one, he was blown back. Bulkhead manages to grab the glove, only to have it extended forward by a hidden grappler.

Prowl stealthily arched forward, taking his hurikens out, he threw them and snap Angry Archer's bow in 3. And when the shurikens swing back, it knocked the archer out. Then, he went off to help Optimus stopped Slow-Mo. Optimus takes out his axe to make Slow-Mo falls, but she easily spun on her heels to run in another direction. Optimus extended his grappler and manages to grab her clock and Prowl made a flip in the air and hit Slow-Mo, knocking her down. Professor Princess now moves on to Bumblebee while throwing her sharp flower toys. Bumblebee slid his stingers out and blows the toys apart.

Ratchet got back up on his feet and help Bulkhead. Nanosec runs off towards Bulkhead and kicked him furiously. Bulkhead threw out his cannonball only to miss him by a hair's breadth. "HAH! Miss me green butt!" And with that, Ratchet took put his magnets only to grab Nanosec at the feet and bang him to a nearby building. At the same time, Bumblebee's having a hard time on the remaining little girl, and the others aren't able to stop her as well. But no one notices that Angry Archer is getting up. He takes out his last arrow, and throw it with all his might towards the little yellow bot.

The arrow turned into a giant bomb and hit Bumblebee square in the chest. With a loud bang, it took out all the Autobots except for Prowl who manages to leap in the air in time. He throws his shurikens and finally Angry Archer lost his conciousness.

Back at the base, Sari notices that a sea of light begins flooding through Crystal's room. She opens the door and practically shield her eyes. Then, the light began fading and Crystal opens her eyes. "CRYSTAL?!" Sari shout out. Crystal got up and smiled at her. "Sari? Whoa...how long was I out?" "Hmm..about 3 months." Crystal's eyes nearly pop out when hearing that. "3 MONTHS??!!!" "Oh yeah...." Just then, Crytal shot out from her berth and ran out. "Crystal? What are you doing?" "I think Bumblebee's in trouble.." With that, she actually TRANSFORMED into a car. A sleek white racecar with a tiny hint of blue at the bottom. "Cool.. Hey Crystal, can I come?" At first Crystal was quiet. But when Sari did her 'super puppy dog eyes' trick, Crystal immediately give.

Sari hopped on and slid in quietly near her backseat. Crystal sped out towards the battle ground only to find a worn out Autobots and a damaged Bumblebee. Sari got out and allows Crystal to transfor back into her robot mode. Optimus was the first to notice her transformation. "Crystal? How did you manage to wake up?" "I...I don't know. One minute it was dark, then I felt something wasn't right. Next thing I know, I'm up and about." But when she spotted Ratchet rrying to repair Bumblebee, she walks slowly towards his side. "Bee, what did they do to you.." she whispered.

Then, her hands began glowing and automatically moves towards Bumblebee's chest. It glowed for a while and Bumblebee's chest was repaired. Bumblebee's optics went online and saw Crystal staring at him. "Ughh...Crystal?" Crystal heard him and hugged the little (but bigger than her) bot, but carefully not to hurt his chest. "How'd you got up kid? You were in stasis." Crystal looked up to Optimus and gestured a hand towards Ratchet, indicating a 'you mind explaining it to him?' sign.

"I think I'll tell you Ratchet. But since Bumblebee's alright, we should head back to the plant." "Good idea. I'm all worn out." Bulkhead chimed in. Bumblebee, being his obnoxious self, teased him. "What? You, worn out? I thought you still have a few milennia to get THAT worn out! Hahaha!!" But Crystal didn't like people teasing each other, so she looked at Prowl, who looked at her and giving an evil smile. Crystal returned the smile and walks towards the laughing Bumblebee along with Prowl. They raised their hands/servo and whap Bumblebee on his head.

"Oww...what was that for?" Crystal looked at him with angry eyes and answered "Don't tease people big if you don't want to be teased small" She looked at Bulkhead who give her a thank you smile. But then Bumblebee's at it again. "Speaking of small, I believe I'm no longer the shortest since Crystal's here. She's only my shoulder's height." Everyone looked at Bumblebee and went back towards Crystal standing beside him. "Hate to say it but the kid's right. You just takes his place of being the smallest and..shortest." Ratchet pointed out.

Crystal just shot him a dirty look and turned around. She tossed her hair off her shoulders and transformed into a car, racing towards the plant without looking back. Sari saw this and said "Nice going you guys. Now she's pissed off! Once we get back to the plant, I want both of you to apologize to her." Ratchet and Bumblebee just looked at each other and shrugged. Sari climbed onto Optimus when he transformed and head back to the base.

Unnotice to them, a certain spider-bot was lurking in the shadows, watching their entire move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the base, Crystal walks to the couch and turned on the tv. Optimus tried to talk to her only to have her speak before him, saying "I don't want to hear 1 word.." Her voice was icy and venomous. Optimus looked at Sari, Sari noticed his sign and walks off towards Crystal. She climbed on her leg and sit on her thighs only to have Crystal picked her by her colar and puts her down. Sari shot a glare to Ratchet just for him to run off to his med-bay. She then shot the same glare towards Bumblebee.

Suddenly, Crystal turned off the tv and walks off towards her room. Sari pushed Bumblebee's legs, telling him to follow her. Bumblebee slowly followed Crystal. Inside her room, Crystal was sitting on her berth, watching Bumblebee furiously. Her arms are crossed against her chest and her eyes are watching him like she's ready to tear him apart. Bumblebee sweatdropped when he saw her. The atmosphere began to tense as both of them just stared at each other.

"Crystal, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you...uh..smaller than me. I thought you wouldn't be so sensitive about it. But I was wrong. I was really wrong. And I was hoping if you would forgive me." Crystal softened her gaze and dropped her hands to her sides. But she still has her frown on her face. But before Bumblebee could speak again, she arched forward and kissed him deeply.

"Bumblebee, how can I be mad at you? I would never be mad at you, no matter how immature you are." He was surprised by the sudden emotion that have swept her, but he didn't mind long. All he knows that he's with his girl, and nothing will ever break them apart.

Then, there was a knock on the door, Sari's voice could be heard from it. "Crystal, Optimus wants to see you. He said you have some explaining to do." Bumblebee and Crystal just looked at each other. Crystal break the hug and went out, followed by Bumblebee. Optimus pointed to the stone couch and Crystal sits down. "What's wrong boss-bot? Crystal's back and she's looking better already. No need for anymore explanations." Optimus looked at him and said "There is one more, Bumblebee. How can she be part Cybertronian when she only mets us 3 months back. Minus the coma."

"Yeah Crystal, how did you?" Sari asked. At first Crystal didn't look like she wanted to answer the questions, but then she opens up.

"It was like this. A few months before Sari found me, I found something. An All-Spark fragment, but I didn't know it back then, it was shaped like a small heart. All I know is, if I sell the glowing gem, I could make a fortune. After my parents die and all, their family begins running the place and kicked me out. So I took the stone to a nearby store only to have that stone glow brightly. Next thing I know, its gone! But I felt a wave of energy coming. And I'm not as easily hungry."

The Autobots just look at one another. "I need to do a full scan on you kid, come in to the med-bay." Crystal did as she was told and followed Ratchet. She laid on the berth and Ratchet scanned her. But immediately stopped when he saw something blinking in her chest. "Crystal, did you say it was heart shaped?" "Yeah, but what about it?" Ratchet shook his head and do another scan. And another, and another. Bulkhead begins to feel weird. "Uh, doc-bot, why did you do 3 scans? Isn't one enough?"

Ratchet hung his head and said "Crystal, you're immortal. It seems that the fragment got absorbed into you without you noticing it." Prowl, who got interested had one question that's been on his mind. "If the All-Spark fragment absorbed into her, why only 3 months ago she transformed? Why not when it has absorbed in? Like what it did with Sari?" "It seems that since she don't know that her anatomy is now circuitry, the fragment isn't much of a use since she didn't use much energy."

Ratchet looked at Crystal and asked "Tell me, before Sari found you, what did you do all the time, after the All-Spark is in you." Crystal thought for a moment and said "Not much. Just find place to rest for the night, walks off to different streets to get money by singing. That's it." Ratchet nodded and turned back towards the others. "I think that's the cause. Since she didn't use a lot of energy, the fragment is useless, but 3 months ago when she battled Lugnut and Blitzwing, she screamed out and triggered the fragment at her chest. Which is why I didn't feel a heartbeat, nor are a spark pulse."

Crystal just looked at Ratchet, move on to Optimus, then Prowl, Bulkhead, lastly Bumblebee. She cleared her throat and said "Can I go now?" along with a smile. Ratchet nodded his head and she went out. But when the others didn't, he quickly get his wrench and said "Get out of my med-bay before someone gets a dent on their head!" The others are stunned by this and scrambled out. Ratchet gave himself a chuckel and begins cleaning his berth.

Meanwhile, the morning just turned into a hot afternoon. And since there's no more crime, the Autobots just have their simple fun of 10 hours straight of video games. (And by games I mean Bumblebee, Crystal and Sari) During the evening, Sari and Crystal got bored so they decided to play badminton. Bumblebee was waiting at the side, waiting for the loser to hand their racket. Turns out it was Sari. She gave him her racket and started cheering for both of them.

After a half an hour play, Crystal begins to feel tired. Her shoulders are aching, her legs are trembling and her eyes are getting fuzzy. She called quits and automatically, Bumblebee wins. Crystal sits down and Sari handed her an energon cube. She also handed one to Bumblebee. The trio just sit there, watching the sky turned redder and darker. Sari looked behind Crystal only to notice that she and Bumblebee are holding hands.

Sari just snickered at the two, carefully, she took out her phone and takes a good picture. Crystal notices this and lets out a hum thats corrupting the phone's memory files until it shut down. Sari didn't know why her phone just died, but when she sees the smirk from Crystal, she gave a frown. Then a meteor moved past, Bumblebee quickly made a wish. "I wish we would be together forever." Crystal just smiled at him. Then they both went inside Crystal's room to do a little 'together time'.

Sari saw this, and quietly congratulates Crystal before heading back to Sumdac Tower with the aid of Prowl.

* * *

Sari: I've captured the author and now she's sleeping.

Crystal: I gotta say, I like this chapter. (smiled dreamily)

Sari: (rolls eyes) Duh, because you woke up and became Bumblebee's gf. That's why you like it.

Crystal: (gives death glare) And you're with Prowl, am I right? (evil smile)

Sari: Just because we spend time together for a bit doesn't make me like 'like' him! And besides, it was Liyana1995's idea! She wrote the whole story!

Liyana1995: (rips door in half) (red eyed) CAN YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS SHUT UP!! I am trying to sleep here!!

Sari: Hey, why did you tell the viewers that Bumblebee won't say his feeling in here? He just did.

Liyana1995: Can't I? I was in a hyper sugar rush THANKS TO YOU!! Yeah, I lied about that one. Making the viewers anxious and waiting when I'll let Bee tell them. (yawn) Can you keep it down now?

Bumblebee: (shouts from another room) Ey Crystal!! Wanna hit the dance floor??!!!

Crystal: You bet!! (runs off)

Liyana1995: Ughh... Looks like I won't be sleeping for a few hours...WAIT UP!! I WANNA PLAY TOO!! (follows Crystal)

Sari: (jaws dropped) I thought you're tired!

Liyana1995: (dancing) Thanks to you, I have extra sugar bag in me. WOO HOOO!!!!

Sari: I can never understand this girl. (shakes head) I call winner!!

The Autobots throws various items to shut them for the night, but it didn't work so they just watch..pity eh?


	4. One of a kind twist

Liyana1995: Woot!! Thank you reviewers!! I will post everything I can. Ok, Sari, do the disclaiming.

Crystal: Umm, Liyana1995, she's not here.

Liyana1995: WHAT?? OI SARI!! SARI?? (searching)

Crystal: Guess I have to do the disclaiming. Hey, how come you didn't...

BOOMMM!!!!!!

Crystal: (sweatdropped) What happened back there??

Liyana1995: (covered in black soot from head to toe) Yeah....Sari accidently touched one of Ratchet's equipment while trying to hide from me. As a result, this!

Sari:.......oops?

Ratchet: (shouting) WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MED-BAY!!!!!

Liyana1995: Sari, I think you need to get your story straight. And I need a shower. Crystal, do the disclaiming.

Crystal: Liyana1995 doesn't own TFAnimated, just her OC. And...(feels weird) I gotta go.....

* * *

A few weeks later, Crystal woke up only to feel weird. Next to her was a very peaceful looking Bumblebee, sleeping. Crystal sat up and stretched a little. She shook off the hair falling off her face and walks out quietly. She saw Optimus checking the news. "Morning Crystal." "Morning Optimus. Anything new?" "No, everything around Detroit is calm and quiet. But I doubt any crimes are taking a vacation."

Crystal gave him another smile before going out of the base. "Where are you going?" "Out. I'm taking some fresh air." Without another word, Crystal transformed into a car and drove off. She circled around the park, then a nearby carnival and lastly she went to Lake Eerie. She transformed into her robot mode and let the chilly wind played with her hair. 'Its now autumn...time sure went off fast..when you're in a coma..' she thought sadly.

How she wanted to spend the missing 3 months knowing her new friends, her new family. But since she's in a coma, she couldn't do it. After a few minutes, she begins to head back to the base. But her dizziness became worst. 'Woah....what's going on?' She turned back into a car and started driving like a drunkard.

"I'm...b..back.." Everyone saw her stagger in and practically jumped up when she fainted. "Crystal? What happened? RATCHET!!"

Coming out from his med-bay, he got pushed aside by a runaway Bumblebee (being a speedster he is). "OW! Hey kid, watch it! I just cleaned this place!" (and I wonder why..hehe..)

"Hey doc-bot, can't you see a fainted Crystal in my arms?" Ratchet cocked his head to the side a little and sure enough, there, Crystal laid helplessly in his arms. "Alright put her on the berth." Ratchet instructed. Then, he begins scanning Crystal from head to toe. Suddenly, he notice something just near her stomach. He took out his eye-scope (whatever you call it) and do another scan.

Then, he turned to Bumblebee. "Kid, did you..spark with her?" At first Bumblebee was surprised, then he begins to turn back the days in his head. Later on, it hit him. "Wait, you didn't think..." Ratchet nodded his head and showed Bumblebee the scans. There, laid in her stomach, 2 blinking white lights, barely noticeable, nestled against each other. 1 was squirming and the other just moved slowly. Bumblebee's jaws nearly hit the ground. Because the two lights are actually tiny sparks that Crystal will be giving birth to. Their sparkling twins.

"Oh slag.... No, I can't be a dad! I'm still too young!! C'mon! This can't be real!! Must be a trick!! Do another scan, I don't believe this!!" Ratchet whap him across the head to shut him. "Listen up kid!! It was you who sparked with her! Now you have to face the consiquences! Either way, I'm sure she wants those sparklings! And besides, she's quite a powerful techno-organic. Even Sari have no match for her because of that fragment as her heart." Bumblebee can only pout.

"Bumblebee, think about it. If you really love her and she really loves you, you wanted the twins she's carrying. It is from BOTH of you." Sari exclaimed. Bumblebee thought for a moment. 'Yeah, she's right. Those sparklings were made from both me and Crystal.' "Alright, I'll keep the sparklings." Sari congratulates him. A few moments later, Crystal wakes up. "Ughh..my head..what happened?"

"Crystal!! You're awake!!" cried a really happy Sari. Bumblebee solemnly walk towards his new sparkmate. "Hey Crystal. Remember when we did that 'thing' a few weeks ago?" Crystal didn't understand, but seeing Bumblebee's expression, made her remember. "Yeah, what about it?" Before Bumblebee could say another word, Sari interrupted him by saying "YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!"

Crystal's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets upon hearing that. "Bee, the child.." Then another interruption from Sari. This time she cough out "*cough*twins.." Crystal let out a surprised "WHAT!!?? Bee, is she serious?" Bumblebee only nodded his head. He thought that Crystal doesn't want the sparklings, but when Crystal actually hugged and kissed him, he became confused.

"I thought you don't want the sparklings!" "Who said? It is OUR creations! I want to keep them and care them with all my heart! That is, if I have any." Bumblebee was dumbfounded. Then he looked at her smiling blue eyes. 'Maybe keeping the sparklings wasn't a bad idea..'

Outside of the med-bay, Ratchet was talking to Optimus about the sparkling twins. When Prowl and Bulkhead heard it, they immediately rushed forward to hear more. "ALRIGHT!! Crystal's having twins!! Its been millions of years since the last protoform was born!" Bulkhead chimed in. Optimus was glad as well. Prowl was trying to contact the Elite Guard (or probably Jazz) only to stopped by Ratchet.

He had a mischiveous grin on his face. "Let them be. Until the sparklings are born, we might not want to tell them. Keep this as a surprise Prowl." Prowl had the same grin and deactivates the line. Until the sparklings are born next year, things will get a little interesting. "Ok, Crystal. I have to tell you. Those sparklings of yours are still vulnerable. I would advise you not to move too much. Or use any powers."

Crystal was a little saddened by this. Sure Ratchet was doing the best for her and her twins. And she can go on by not moving around much, but the thought of not using her powers for awhile just slunk her down. She had already lost 3 months of conciousness, now she have to go MORE than that because she wants to protect the twins. With a heavy sigh, she nodded in understandment.

Bumblebee walks towards her and wrap his hands around her shoulders. "Hey, you can use them, just put them in minimum point. I wouldn't want those twins gone." Crystal look up at him with a why-are-you-acting-weird look. Bumblebee then look back at her. "What?" With a slight chuckle, she answered "No..nothing. But why are you suddenly acting so brainy? You don't really act like this." She turned to Ratchet who give her a small but noticeable smile.

"Well, you know me. Brainy and speedy is my middle name." Crystal only rolled her eyes. Then, she begins to feel hungry. Not just any hungry, the ones when you suddenly went crazy for sour stuff kind of hungry. She blinked her eyes fast and grabs Bumblebee by his shoulders. "Does energon come in sour?" Bumblebee was taken surprised by her fast and strong grip. "What?" "You heard me!! Is there any energon taste soury!" Bumblebee thought for a moment before shaking his head.

Crystal hung her head for a moment then perked it up again. She rushed to the kitchen and pick up an orange flavouring. Then she picked up an energon cube and pour the flavouring all over it. Bumblebee and Ratchet who's been watching, just looked at each other with giant question marks on their heads. She puts the flavouring away and blended some real oranges (no skin, duh). Then she pour it into an empty bowl.

She takes some starfruit and blended it as well. She pour the first half onto a second energon cube and the other half in another empty bowl. She sits down and enjoy the weird delicasy she had just created. Bumblebee, who's been worried by her weird behaviour, step forward into the kitchen. Ratchet who doesn't care what young bots think, went back to his med-bay. "Uhh, Crystal? Why did you do that?" Bumblebee ask.

Crystal look up towards her bondmate, mouth still chewing, and full, she can only managed to raise her brow (she still has em). Bumblebee sigh and take a seat next to her. "Why did you pour these things all over the cube?" Finally manage to swallow, she answered, "I just wanted to eat something sour, that's all."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Hey, I'm still part human right? Human mothers usually when they carry their first child, they wanted to eat sour things. I don't know why. But they do. And they easily get hungry, especially the ones that carry more than one. Like me." Bumblebee nodded in understandment. He take out an energon cube for himself and they both started eating (Crystal on her second cube).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, the Autobots saw Sari wearing thick clothes. "Sari, why are you wearing thick clothes?" Optimus ask. "Well, it is fall, the temperature's getting lower and colder. I bet even Crystal needs to wear what I wear." The Autobots turned towards Crystal who's been hugging herself for quite a while now. Bumblebee scot closer to her and wrap her waist with his arms. Crystal can only smile at this. Then she started sneezing.

"Uhh, I think I need a thick blanket for tonight." Prowl, who's been watching the tree in his room, heard Crystal's sneezing and her need of a blanket. He came out to see not only is his tree withering, but so are all the trees in Detroit. He snapped out of his daze for a while and turned towards Crystal. "There's an extra blanket in Ratchet's med-bay, you can use that for yourself tonight." Crystal's eyes lit up when she heard that.

"Gee, thanks Prowl!" And with that, she turned and ran off towards Ratchet's med-bay. Then, they heard the speaker being turned on, just loud enough for all of them to hear. "Bumblebee, go see what your sparkmate's doing." Ratchet instructed. Bumblebee and Sari both turned on their heels and run off towards her room only to see her stereo was blasted and she had a smile on her face.

"Crystal? What are you doing?" Sari ask. But all the answer she got was a blazing music and a really happy Crystal. It was Kelly Clarkson's song, My Life Would Suck Without You.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back a__ll you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_but here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid_

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a pice of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so disfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go, yeah_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you!_

Both Sari and Crystal were laughing like crazy (cause Sari followed singing and dancing along). Bumblebee and the others (who came along shortly) just look at both girls dumbfoundedly. Then, Crystal put her hand on her mouth. "Uhh, excuse me." She ran out to a nearby bush and throws up. When she get back in, Bumblebee was walking towards her and wipe off the energon trail from her mouth. Crystal only smile sheepishly at that.

"I need to check up on the twins for a while." Ratchet put his hands on Crystal's stomach. "Their doing fine, but why is there a bump?" Bumblebee looked at Crystal meaningfully. "Oh, for human pregnancies, the mother's stomach will grow bigger and bigger to support the growth of the child. Why you ask?"

"Because cybertronian pregnancies only carries a spark, not protoform. I need a scan on this. Follow me kiddo." Crystal only shrugged at her sparkmate and followed Ratchet. At the med-bay, Crystal laid on the berth without a word. Ratchet take a glance at Bumblebee with a smirk on his face. Bumblebee notices this and ask "What?" "Oh nothing, its just that your sparkmate is WAY mature than you. See? She got up here without a word, but when it comes to you, Primus, that was..what do you humans call? Hell."

Sari and Crystal only let out a snicker while Bumblebee snorted a little while crossing his arms. Ratchet turn his attention back at the screen. What he saw nearly give him a spark attack. In Crystal's stomack, the 2 tiny sparks were enveloped by circuitry. The body of a protoform was starting to take shape. "PRIMUS!! Protoforms are really growing inside of her! That explains the bump. Of all my stellarcysles of checking pregnancies, I've never seen anything like this."

Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari look at the screen. True enough, the sparks are now almost vanished by circuitry. The small limbs are beginning to take shape and one of them was moving a lot, while the other one was just silently moving, unlike her twin sibling. Crystal got up only to recieve hugs and congratulations from the others. Bulkhead was the first to speak. "Cool!! This is one in a million Crystal! No femme have ever developed protoforms inside of them." Next up was Optimus. "Congratulations Crystal, twins is better than single child." Prowl was the last to speak. "Fascinating. I've always wondered how human pregnancies take place."

Then, Crystal had a devious smile on her face. Sari was the first to notice this. 'Uh-oh, wonder what she's up to now.' She thought to herself. Then, Crystal (having a fake un-devious smile) got up to her feet and said "Hey, if you're all that curious, I have a dvd that shows all about pregnancies." Optimus heard this and said "No thanks, I've already heard everything I need to know from Sari. I'm sitting this one out."

"What's gotten into you boss-bot?" Bumblebee chimed in, wrapping his hands around Crystal's waist. Crystal on the other hand looked at Sari, who gave her a private message. '_I told him how it works. Maybe he have the hibie-jibies.' _Crystal giggled a little at the message. Bumblebee saw this and asked her, "Why are you giggling? What's so funny?" Crystal shakes her head and pull out a dvd from the slot. She handed them to Prowl. "Here, all you need to know. Ratchet, Bulkhead, if you want to watch, go ahead. Really nice, and it helps you guys fill the empty blank about human development."

Ratchet snorted and Bulkhead shrugged, but they agreed to watch. They all (except Optimus who ran away) walks towards the plasma tv. Crystal pushed the dvd in and all of them sits on the couch (Bulkhead sits on whatever the thing hanging from his shoulders). Crystal and Bumblebee was sitting next to each other, Sari was sitting next to Crystal and Ratchet was sitting next to Bumblebee. Prowl was sitting on the tire couch.

The documentary started, all optics/eyes are stared to the tv.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour and a half, the Autobots (minus OP) was staring at the tv. Crystal got up and pull out the dvd and put it back in its place, but when she returned to the living room, the guys still hasn't move an inch. Ratchet was the first to break the silence. "I will not watch any development things for a LONG time!! Not after this!" Then, he got up and ran off to his med-bay. Next up was Bulkhead. "Uhh...I'm never going to see slime again...uh-oh, I think I'm gonna blow a gas kit!" Bulkhead then ran out of the room.

Prowl was a smidgey bit grossed out by the documentary. But because he wants to keep his coolness, he just walks out. "Hey Prowl, where are ya going?" snickered Sari. "Uhh..to my room. Meditate." Bumblebee on the other hand just wrap his hands around Crystal's waist protectively. "A little overly-protective now are we?" Crystal piped. "Well, you are going to give birth to _our _sparklings." Planting a slight kiss on her forehead, he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need a spin through the city."

"Can I come?"

"Sure! Come on." Crystal jumped out from the couch and transformed alongside Bumblebee. Then they both sped out of the base and towards the city. "So, how come you want to follow me all of a sudden." Bumblebee asked as they whiz passed many cars on the road. "What? Can't I? Hey, you try having twins growing inside of you, giving you mood swings, cravings and morning sickness. Plus, mr. 'stay at the base and don't go fighting' bot prevents me from going out! I nearly die of boredom ya know!"

Bumblebee winced as she gave her answer. 'Must be the mood swing..' he thought. The duo circled around the city. Crystal, easily bored, turned up her radio and follow along the songs that came out. Suddenly, Crystal's mind was set to one point. She cautiously ask her sparkmate. "Bee? Did Optimus....sent you out on patrol??!!" Her voice hissed at the end. Bumblebee can only gulp at this.

"Uuhh...no?" Crystal stoped and transformed. Bumblebee did the same. She gives him the most terrifying glare that could make even Megatron scream like a sissy girl. Bumblebee saw the look on her face and back up slowly towards a tall building. "Crystal, can't we..ahh..settle this in a non-doomsday kind of way?" Crystal still gives him the glare, clearly not convinced.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with. I wanna go home." Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief when he heard that. So, they transformed again to finish the last round at Detroit's city centre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Megatron who's been keeping a close eye on the Autobots, found out about the sparkling twins. 'The femm appears to be very powerful due to the fragment in her chest. If the sparklings were to be born, they would do me very nicely,' he thought. "Lugnut, Blitzwing, I need you to capture the Autobot femme and bring her to me. But whatever you do, don't let her scream, or touch you with her hands." Lugnut and Blitzwing only looked at each other, then Lugnut said, "Is it the femm with the key, Lord Megatron?"

"No, it's the femme that's carrying sparklings. The one with the black hair. Crystal." He showed Lugnut and Blitzwing her picture. Blitzwing, on his crazy self sings out "Ooohhh!! Vat pretty Autobot! Maybe ve shouldn't take her, ve should just put her in bed and spark with her!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" But then he got hit on the head by Lugnut. "How dare you!! Megatron have already ordered us to capture her! Not put her in bed!!" Megatron walks towards his 2 minions and said, "And besides, if we spark with her, we'll kill the sparklings."

"But master, why do you not wish to kill the sparklings? They belong to the Autobots." Megatron turned to Lugnut. "Because Lugnut, the femme that's carrying the sparklings is very powerful. For she have an All-Spark fragment as her spark. So, the twins must be equally as powerful as her. If we can get the twins, we can change them from Autobot to Decepticon." He smirked at Lugnut who now chants 'brilliant lord Megatron' and a pissed off Blitzwing trying to shut him up.

"Now, go capture that femme!!" Blitzwing and Lugnut immediately changed into their jet modes and flew off towards city centre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man, evening already? And I thought I could relax today.." whined a really unhappy Crystal. Bumblebee rolled his optics and grabs Crystal by the waist. Then he began waltzing with her (music from his radio). "Bee? Whoah, when and how did you learn how to waltz." "I have my ways." Crystal look up at him and quirked her brow. "Really? A way?" Her tone was teasing and amused.

"Uhh..yeah...a way. My way." "Oh yeah? Then you mind explaining to me why all my '_learn how to dance' _cd's have dissappeared? One by one?" Bumblebee sweatdropped. Sure, he had been taking her cd's without her knowing, its just that he forgot to put them back in her room. He smiled sheepishly when he gets a friendly punch on his arms. "You've been taking them didn't you?!" "Ehehehe...yeah, funny story really." Crystal turned away from his hands. She crossed her arms and set a devious smile towards her sparkmate. 'This can't be good.'

Bumblebee knew too well if she had that smile, arms crossed and looking at something, her mind is set to one small thing. Something called 'revenge'. It all happened a week ago.

FLASHBACK!!

_"C'mon Crystal! Are you sure you don't want to have fun? Just because we're having twins, doesn't mean that those morning sickness can stop you from having a rumble." A really sick looking Crystal only set her eyes towards her twister playing mate. She got up and leave the living room to take a slight nap._

_But when she wakes up, a nasty surprise awaits. There, in her room was cotton candy. LOTS and LOTS of cotton candy. The walls, her furniture, her stuffed animal dolls, everywhere! Even her hair. Crystal whimpered a little before giving out a tremendous scream. Luckily the scream wasn't scream of anger, or it could blow the entire plant apart. But then her mood shifted from terrified, to anger. Pure, terrifying anger. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC BASTARD COULD DO THIS!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!"_

_The entire base could see her burst through her bedroom door. Looking ridiculous, as being covered in fluffy pink cotton candy doesn't really make her mad enough, but the sight of seeing the little autogirl and her sparkmate snickering at her, made her blood boil. She knew too well that being so angry isn't good for her or her twins, she just hung her head low, her fringe covering her eyes. Bumblebee and Sari stopped their snickering. They looked at each other then they walks off to Crystal._

_But halfway there, they saw a really devious smile forming up. She lifted her face slowly, revealing an evil looking pair of eyes. Bumblebee and Sari paled at the sight. It also paled out the other Autobots who's been watching. She lifted her arms and crossed it across her chest. She turned around while giving a last look to the two. Bumblebee and Sari only stayed dumbfounded, not knowing a disaster will happen to them, sooner than later._

_Later that night, a shadow was seen lurking throughout the base. With a swift turn, it made itself into Bumblebee's room. A few moments later, she got out and jumped through an open window. Outside, it jumped from roof to roof quietly and fast. Then, the shadow arrived at Sumdac System's tower. There, it began climbing up. Finally, it reached a little girl's room. It made a large hole in the glass window for it to enter. Moments passed and it crawled out quietly. __The shadow place back the glass where it belongs and ran off. _

_The next morning, a muffled scream of help could be barely heard coming from a small bot's room. Optimus who heard it first, rushed towards Bumblebee's room only to find the little bot got strapped to his berth and electrical charges surge through everywhere in the room, including his front door. Optimus, can't find anyway to shut the charges, walks out, telling the little bot to stay put. "mufflewhere domuffleyou thinkmufflemuffleI'll bemufflegoing!??"_

_Then, he had a call from Sari. 'OPTIMUS!! SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY ROOM LAST NIGHT AND DID SOMETHING TO MEEE!!!' she cried out. "Calm down Sari, what happen?" 'You wanna know? Look outside the base!' And so, did as he was told, he look outside the base and saw Sari floating helplessly in the air, tied to at least hundreds of large balloons. He covered his hands to his mouth, holding back a fit of giggles._

_"IT'S NOT FUNNY!! GET ME DOWN!!" After a few hours trying to free Bumblebee and Sari, they all slumped down on the couch. "I wonder who did that to them." Ratchet stated out. Then they all heard the door whooshed open and out came Crystal. Suddenly she said quietly, "Hope both of you enjoyed the ride through my fun time..."Bumblebee and Sari heard this and look behind. Crystal, hiding her face in her fringe, smiled the exact smile that she gave them yesterday. As if a sign that said 'be careful if I have this on my face.'_

END FLASHBACK!!!

"We'll talk about this at home." "Sure babe, hehheh..whatever you say." Suddenly, they heard the sounds of jet planes hovering above them. "Oh slag.." Crystal, startled to see the two Decepticons transformed in front of her, quickly called for backup while Bumblebee tried to fight them off using his new battle-grade stingers, speed and mostly, his big mouth.

"Optimus! Prowl! Bulkhead! Ratchet! Can anyone hear me! Damn this thing!! HELLO!! ANYONE!! Hell, where'd you all go!!?? Guys!?" Crystal was frantically trying to contact with the others by Telatraan-1. But since she couldn't she switched to their comlinks. Shouting frantically. _'YO!! GUYS!! EARTH TO AUTOBOTS!! CAN'T YA'LL HEAR ME!!? I CALLED FOR YOUR HELP FOR PETE'S SAKE!!' _The Autobots winched a little when she practically shouted to their audios.

"Primus kid! Can't you ever be calm?" Ratchet shout back. But when he got the reply, _'CALM?!! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THERE'S 2 DECEPTICONS HERE FRYING OUR BUTTS OFF!!' _he nearly blow his head. Prime, giving a glare to Ratchet, quickly ask, "Ok, where are you?" _'Just around the park. *BOOM!!* You gotta get here now!! I don't think we can handle them alone! *BBZZZZTT!!* HURRY!!' _And with that, the line turned to static.

Back at the park, Bumblebee was thrown off to a nearby building. And Crystal is trying to break free from Blitzwing's grasp that held her hands together while his other hand puts a clamp around Crystal's mouth. She was totally helpless. Then, an axe was thrown towards Blitzwing and he stumbled back. "So, you have come to save zese friends of yours, yes? *change* Zen prepare to taste my blasters Autoscum!! *change* And maybe you vould like a nice tasty salad with zat! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Crystal, free from his grasp, tried to fight the urge to battle with her powers. But when seeing how the Autobots have trouble trying to protect her, it made her feel guilty. She begins to cry. The thought of not using her powers to save her friends made her feel so useless. Then, her chest begins to glow bright and the light started to move from her chest to her hairband.

It then begins to untie itself from her hair and changed froma normal looking pink ribbon to a human looking female. It stood as tall as Crystal and looked exactly like her. Then it grows a long sharp sword from one of her wrist and a shield on her other hand's palm. Crystal looked at the pink female liquid-like version of herself with a gaping mouth. "woah..." (let's call the thing..uhh..Rivanna, since she is a ribbon. Sorry, I really have no idea on what to call that thing in a short term. Rivanna's good, right?)

Rivanna swung her sword towards Lugnut who's too slow to dodge. He tried to use his power punch on the other Autobots and Rivanna, but then Rivanna pulled out her hands that immediately grow back, and the pulled off arm turned into a long rope. She threw it towards Lugnut and it cuts the Decepticon's arm off. She then use her sword and pointed it to Blitzwing who's been fighting Ratchet and Prowl.

The sword then grow longer and bigger and knocked him off the ground a few feet back. Rivanna then help Crystal get up to safety and went back to battle. Rivanna turned liquid and changed herself from a female to a razor sharp blade (kind of like Ratchet's in the 07 movie). She whirred towards the 2 Decepticons who saw her and pracically ran off back to their hideout.

Rivanna changed back to her female self and look around to see the awestruck Autobots. "My ribbon...changed?" Rivanna nodded her head. _"Yes, I am your hair ribbon. But because you could not risk to loose the twins you are carrying, I was in charge to battle for you. I am the exact copy version of yourself. Much to say, your invisible twin. When you wanted to battle, you will automatically charge me with the All-Spark energy and I will do battle for you. And when my job is complete, I will turn into your ribbon again." _

After explaining that, Rivanna let out a burst of light, and once again she was just a pink ribbon, laid motionless on the ground. Crystal who was still awestruck by the explanation, jumped up and down. "SWEET!! I can still kick butt without moving a muscle." Then she remembered Bumblebee who's still hurt. "Bee?" "Over here!" She looked around to see Bumblebee being help up by Sari and Prowl.

He was severely damage but can still move a little. When she saw this, once again her chest glows and a beam of light was shot out straight towards Bumblebee. The beam hits him and he glowed for a moment, when the light faded, he was looking as good as new. "Ok, a girl can only take so much in one day. If another weird zippy do-dow happened, I'm going straight home."

Optimus look at Ratchet, who look at Prowl who look at Bulkhead who look at Bumblebee who look at Sari. They all shrugged and returned home. Meanwhile back at the mines, Megatron was really unhappy when he heard what happened. "A hair ribbon turning into the Autobot Crystal?! So she have a new power!? That ribbon of hers must be destroyed at all cost!" he roared. Blitzwing who's too terrified, hid in his room while Lugnut was worshiping his leader while begging for forgiveness.

But high above the clods and into space, Starscream was lurking in his ship, watching the Autobots and Megatron's every move. "That femme have quite a power. And quite a look. Even though the sparklings may get in the way, but a little surprise won't hurt." he thought to himself.

At the base, the Autobots have a large surprise awaits. There in their living room was Ultra Mgnus, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Sentinel Prime. Optimus, who mentally slaped himself to get out from his dazed stats, quickly saluted his commander. "Ultra Magnus, sir..uhh..what brings you to Earth yet again, commander?" "We have heard the transmission about sparkling twins being carried in one of your crew. We are here, to celebrate." (nvr knew Ultra Magnus could celebrate. nvr see him did that before.)

All mouth were agape. Then Ratchet speak up. "Who send the transmission to them!?" Then suddenly they heard whistleling coming from below them. Sari was slowly turning away from them and headed towards the door. "Not so fast kid!" Crystal warned out. Hearing that, Sari made a mad dash towards the door only to be stopped by Ratchet's magnets. Sari was frantically trying to break free.

"So, who is the lucky femme to be carrying twins at once?" "Yes, who?" piped in Jetfire and Jetstorm. "We could train the twins to fly. And manauver through the skies." "Yes brother, we can do that! We won't be the jet twins, we will be the jet quads!" Sentinel shut his two comrades up and face to Optimus. "Well, are you the proud father? Cause if not, then you just loose it big time!!" Then he saw a glimpse of Crystal making electric sparks from her hand.

"Uhh, Optimus, who is that?" "Oh her? Her name's Crystal. An All-Spark infused organic. Now she's one of us and she's Bumblebee's sparkmate." Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Jazz and the jet twins cried in unison. "_BUMBLEBEE??!!_" Bumblebee nodded his head and wrap his arm across Crystal's shoulder. And she returned him by giving him a light kiss.

"Yeap. We are the happy couple waiting for the twins. Jazz was so excited that he practically jumped off from his feet and landed softly in front of the couple. "Solid! Mind if I train the twins to being a couple of ninjas?" "Or jet twins like us!" "Or a powerful warrior like me." Ultra Magnus was smiling when he heard the younglings talk around Crystal who only gave them a smile. 'The future is looking bright for the Autobots. With the femme carrying equally powerful twins as her, we might be able to extinguish Decepticons off this universe.'

* * *

Liyana1995: Whew, it took me a whole week but I managed to finish it anyway. And I look spiffy!

Crystal: (snickered) Spiffy? What are ya? 70's?

Liyana1995: (glares) Ugh, my dad really needs to stop using that word. It's contagious!!

Jazz: C'mon Crystal, one battle. I wanna see what ya can do.

Crystal: For the last time Jazz, I need to rest! These twins take a whole lot more than they bargain you know. It's tiring me out.

Bumblebee: Yeah Jazz, leave her be. C'mon Crissy, time to seal this day, with a kiss.

Sari: Hey you two! Get a room! Can't you see kids are reading this thing! Oi! Break it up.

Liyana1995: Let them be. This is sweet. (dreamily)

Sari: (shakes head) I don't know what you see in them.

Liyana1995: What? You gotta admit that is sweet. Right Jazz?

Jazz: Yeah! C'mon Liyana1995, lets spar a little.

Liyana1995: C'mon. And Sari, since you tried to hide before, do what you must now.

Sari: I'M NOT HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!! (mumbles something about rodent authors)

Read & Review ppl!!


	5. The beauty and her powers

Liyana1995: Will you look at that. 12th May and I still haven't start on my school project yet and I'M NEARLY OUT OF TIME!!!! (runs off to buy papers)

Sari: I pity for the girl. She's been so busy with us, she don't even have time for herself. And that's all because she wants to give what's best for her reviewers. (sigh)

Crystal: (looking sick) ugh..morning guys...hey, where's..

Bumblebee: Crystal, what are you doing? You should be in bed.

Crystal: But I want some fresh air... (cupped mouth with hand) I don't feel so good.

Sari: Liyana1995 went out to buy some papers. You on the other hand, needs to listen to Bee. You're pale girl!

Crystal: Papers? For her school project? The thing's due this Thursday, she can't finish it in just 2 days!

Sari: Ehh, that's what I keep telling her. But does she ever listen to me? Nooooo...she just have to stay here and finish this story. Glitchbrain. She's an idiot.

Liyana1995: (from far off) I HEARD THAT!!

Sari: (snort) Ok, Liyana1995 doesn't own TFAnimated. Just her oc and the twins. No, they won't be born in here. Its still way too early.

* * *

Its been 2 months now. Detroit's activities went passed by normally. Usually it was quiet and peace, sometimes it was exploded by blasters and missiles. But the citizens have gotten used to it. So there's not much to say. While a certain mother to be was puking like crazy! Its only 6 AM and she had to run to the bathroom ever so often.

'Ughh....the twins must've taken more than I bargained.' She thought. Crystal wiped her mouth and walks towards her berth and tried to sleep once more. But with the incomfortable feeling deep down her stomach, she can just squint and whined all morning. Nearly 9, she couldn't stay in bed anymore, she begins to walk out. After washing her face and combing her hair, she made her way to the living room.

Sari and Bumblebee was playing video game, Optimus is nowhere to be seen, Bulkhead is painting a picture about a vase of flowers, Prowl was looking out the window and Ratchet is fixing up a machine thing. "Hey guys, morning..." "Morning." Sari waved from the couch, not turning. Bumblebee saw her coming in and ran off to her direction to help her up.

"Crystal? You don't look so good." He brushed off some of Crystal's hair that falls on her face. Crystal can only give him a weak smile. Bumblebee grab her waist slowly and brought her to the couch. Sari paused her game and finally saw Crystal's condition. She was pale, doesn't mind about her hair covering her face, and she made horrible gurggling noise.

"You ok Crissy?" Crystal shot her a glare that says 'don't call me that'. Sari sweatdropped. "What? Bumblebee can call you that but I can't?" Crystal sighed a little and quietly answered "Long story....too tired to tell you..." Crystal hang he head in her arms. Sari, thought she may be sleeping, continues with her game. Then, Crystal's head perked up with her eyes glowing. She walks towards the front gate and her hands glowed for awhile. Then a line of red light. It shot out from her hands and divided into 2.

Sari who saw this, gulped. "Uh-oh..that can't be good..." Bumblebee who just came back from the kitchen while holding 2 energon cube, saw the light from Crystal's hands. He puts down the cubes on a nearby table and ran off towards the gates. Crystal's eyes went back to normal and her hands stopped glowing. She blinked for a few moments before asking, "What's everyone staring at?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus found out that Megatron is rampaging through the city searching for Crystal. Then they heard another crash. It was Starscream. Megatron and Starscream saw each other and begins to throw glares. "Starscream, what do you think you're doing here?" "Ol Megatron, how nice to see you. But I don't have time to talk. I'll be retrieving the girl and leave." Megatron was confused at first. But then he remembered Crystal.

"Sorry Starscream, but the femme's mine. Why don't you spark with one of your clones? It'll do you well." Starscream was pissed. Spark with his own clone? Yeah right. Starscream lifted his guns and fired towards Megatron. Megatron dodged just in time to get hit by a wrecking ball. "Stay away from both of em Megatron. You too Starscream." Then Starscream was lifted by Ratchet's magnets.

"Hey! So, you Autobots want to play rough huh?" He then activated his boosters and tried to break free from Ratchet's magnetic force, but not before Bumblebee shot his stingers and created a magnetic pulse that shuts Starscream's jets. He falls down with a heavy crash and Ratchet puts the stasis cuffs on him.

Then, Crystal came out from nowhere. Her pale face was red and her hair is swaying along, without the wind blowing. "OK! WHAT DO YOU WANT DECEPTICREAPS!?" "Ah, the powerful Crystal. You finally showed up." Megatron reached towards Crystal only to have her fizzled and dissappear. "What? You can't be a..." "A hologram? The real Crystal is safe. Far from your reach Megatron." Prowl stated out. "I should have destroy you a long time ago while I have the chance Autobot."

Megatron fired his guns but Prowl leaped in the air and took his shurikens out. One of them stabbed Megatron's left eye. "My optic!! You'll pay for that Autobot!!" Megatron then took his sword out and attack Prowl for the second time. Prowl managed to dodge but the tip nearly sliced his wrist down. Optimus came in shortly and throws his axe towards Megatron.

"We're never giving her to you Megatron." "Oh? But surely she would come by herself seeing you Autobots are in trouble." "She's safe, far away from here." With that said, the battle between good and bad, started once more through the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal was hidden safely at the dinobot island alongside Sari. Crystal, in her robot mode was looking sad and glum. Sari rubbed her hands up and down on Crystal's thighs trying to calm her, but it didn't work. "Sari...why do you think they wanted me? Why do you think they wanted both me and my twins? Why?.." Crystal's eyes are glassy and teary.

Sari felt sorry for her new friend. She wanted to help, but how could she? Suddenly, there was stomping from a distance. It was Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl. "Trespassers!! Me Grimlock, destroy!!!" Grimlock transforms and takes out his firey sword. "Not now Grimlock. I'm sick and tired and I don't want to fight. Just go away." Crystal said weakly. Grimlock looks at his friends and said, "Me Grimlock don't take orders from girl, me Grimlock give orders!!"

Crystal untie her hair ribbon and Rivanna took shape. She changed herself to form an even bigger looking dinosour and roared at the dinobots. "Does Grimlock take orders from girl now?" Crystal said mockingly. "Yes...Grimlock take orders from girl now." "Good boy. NOW LEAVE!!" Crystal shooed the dinobots with her hands and Rivanna was back to looking like a girl.

_"Crystal, permission to take down the Decepticons so you can rest home. The twins are going on a growth spurt." _Crystal look at her knowing she is part of her. "Very well, go on so I can sleep. I can't think anymore." Rivanna nodded her head and flew off towards the city where the Autobots are battling Megatron.

Crystal just stayed there, watching and listening. There could be heard booming and people shouting. She could see building collapses and smokes everywhere. There was a purple beam shooting up and a red figure leaping from building to building. Then everything went quiet. The smokes cleared and sounds of cheering could be heard. Crystal quircked a smile. 'Good job..' Her eyes begins to get heavier and heavier. Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal opened her eyes and shut them back because of the bright light shining on her. "Bumblebee, turn off that light!." She could hear Ratchet's voice but everything was just a blur. Then she opened her eyes once more, this time no light was shining down her face. "Hey babe. Welcome back." She could hear Bumblebee, but she still can't see him. She blinked her eyes a few more times and finally she can see him.

"Uhh....what...happened?..." Crystal lifted her head up and was helped by Bumblebee. "You kinda fainted at the island."

FLASHBACK!!

_"Crystal? Oh no! Guys! Crystal fainted, I don't know what's wrong with her." The Autobots who had just celebrated Megatron's retreat quickly became worried once more. "What! How? Is she okay?" Bumblebee screeched. 'Yeah, she's fine. Just fainted that's all.' Bumblebee gave out a quiet sigh of relief. "Don't worry Sari, we're on our way to pick her up." Ratchet closed his comlink and look at Prime._

_"Alright, lets get Crystal home. Autobots, roll out!." They all transformed and pick Crystal and Sari from the island and returned home. Once they reached the base, Ratchet did a full scan on Crystal. "Well, from what I see here, the twins are taking in more of her energy. Crystal's fine, just lacking energon. Bumblebee, make sure she eats at least 3 cubes of energon. But make sure its not more than 10 per day." Bumblebee nodded in understandment._

END FLASHBACK!!!

"So, I need to eat more?" "Well...yeah." Crystal give him a weak smile before saying once more. "Can I have a cube?"

Later that evening, the Autobots are resting. Then they heard the sound of a guitar being plucked. Sari and Bumblebee look at each other. "That sounded like the electric guitar my dad bought for me a few weeks back." "What is it doing here?" "I brought it here, thought I wanna practise, but I figured later." The duo walk towards where the sound was emitting from.

The sound was calm and easy to hear to.

_How did I get here?_

_I turn around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize, cause somehow I knew_

_That there were more than just chemistry _

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a milion_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things that weren't good enough till I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done then stumble into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Said that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough till I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done then stumble into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye _

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one _

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million..._

_You're one in a million_

Crystal finished the song. From far off the room, the Autobots are watching silently. Sari and Bulkhead was crying, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet was speechless while Bumblebee is smiling softly. He walks towards Crystal who got caught off-guard. "Bee? What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Sorry babe, but I kinda heard your song. We walk.." but before he could finish, Crystal interrupted. "_We?_ You mean the others heard it too?" Bumblebee give her a small nod. Crystal stayed shocked for a moment then got over it quickly. She caressed Bumblebee's cheek plates a little and whispered "The song was meant for you, I was practising but then you heard me anyway. So no surprise now."

Bumblebee look into her eyes. They were smiling of happiness. "Actually, I think I know you dedicated the song to me. I can feel it in my spark." Crystal was smiling even broader. "Did you enjoy it?" "Sure do! I always enjoy everything you do." Then Crystal blushed a little.

"Uuuhh..even the time when...I drew on your face while you were asleep and take a picture so that I could blackmail you?" She gave him an embarrased and guilty smile before running off with a snickering Sari. Bumblebee just stood there, awestruct. It took about a minute for him to catch what Crystal had just said.

"WHAT!!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man! Did you see the look on his face when he found out who did the doodling? Hehehe..that was priceless!" "Yeah, but I couldn't help feel sorry for him." Sari look up and said "A little prank wouldn't go far." Suddenly, Crystal's head perked up and a devilish smile was formed. "Sari, do you think you can bring me pink, glittery bucketfull powder? Also some water balloons that's filled with white paint and a large blonde wig. Lastly I also want a red paint."

At first Sari doesn't understand, then Crystal give her a wink, Sari quircked an evil smile on her own and started to gather the things. Crystal had poured glue all over the tile near Bumblebee's door. Soon, Sari was back bringing all the items that Crystal had asked. "So, what should we do with all this stuff?" Crystal look at her and explained, "Well, when Bumblebee walks into his room he'll step on the glue. Once he opens the door the bucket will fall on top of him. Then, the paint ballons will be shot by slingshots that were put in a safe place."

"Wait, how are we gonna control those slingshots?"

"We don't. When the bucket tips over, it'll pull a string that's attached to rubber bands behind the shots that made it stay in place. And when the last balloon was fired, it'll pull another string that's connected to the wig making it fall onto him."

"And the red paint?"

"Tutorbot can handle that. The paint is for his lips." Crystal explained with glittering eyes and a very evil looking smile. Sari was excited when she heard Crystal's plans. "Alright, operation 'turn Bumblebee into a girl' is a go!" Crystal announced quietly. They both ran into the attic that Crystal made a few days ago when she doodled on Bumblebee's faceplates.

Later that day, Optimus was walking down the hallway from Bumblebee's room. 'Bumblebee never cleans his room, wonder how it looks like' he thought. Then he walks towards Bumblebee's door, suddenly Crystal and Sari was seen running towards him, waving their hands. Thinking they are waving at him, he just waved back, couldn't hear the shouts coming fom the two. "NOOO OPTIMUSS!!!!!"

Too late. Optimus opens the door and was showered with pink glittery powder. Then he got hit by white paint balloons. Later on, he felt something soft on his head, he looked at his shoulders and notices he's wearing a wig. That, and also he's stuck to the floor. Suddenly, tutorbot came up and paints his lips with red paint. He looked over his shoulder to see Crystal picking Sari up and ran out to the living room. Finally regaining his composure, he finally shouts out. "SARI!!!! CRYSTAL!!!!!!!"

The others have heard Optimus's yelling and rushed to see what happened, but they nearly got crashed by Crsytal. She ran into Bumblebee's waiting arms. "Crystal, what happened?" Crystal, still panting from the long run can only explained a little bit. "Prank..backfires...Optimus got caught....in trouble.." Bumblebee only raised an optic ridge.

"What?" "Give her some time will ya, I'll explain. Long story short, we were actually thinking on pranking you, but instead we got Optimus and now we're in trouble. Easy enough?" Sari re-explained. Crystal nodded and held Bumblebee's arms tighter. "Hey..what's up?" Then, Crystal put one of her hands at her mouth while the one that grasps Bumblebee was put on her stomach.

"Oh no...Ratchet!!" "On it kid." Ratchet carried Crystal in his arms and ran towards the med-bay. Ratchet then scanned Crystal. "Lucky you kid, you were running low on energon and yet you can still run that fast. But now that your energy level has gotten dangerously low, I suggest you eat! And, the twins almost dissappear. I called that beginner mom's luck, but don't let it happen again!!"

Crystal gave him a weak nod before getting up towards the kitchen. Suddenly, came in a REALLY embarrassing looking Optimus. With pink glittery powder all over him and white paint splotches making he looks like he wears a dress with blonde hair, red lips and concrete shoes. (he cuts them using his axe by following it around his foot)

"You two will get it soon!!!" he yelled. The others who's been watching couldn't hold back any longer and was bursting out laughing, including Prowl. Suddenly there was a sudden flash of light. They turned their heads to see a camera-holding Crystal. "This..is..AWESOME!!! Best blackmail pic ever!!" Optimus just looked at her with mouth agape. "Give me the picture..." he hissed. "Ooohh..no can do girly-butt. This is going in my growing collection. But a little water would do you well."

Optimus tried to grab the camera only to have Rivanna standing in front of him, widening her arm with very sharp looking fangs. _"Do not harm my mistress..." _she hissed. Then, she grew twice the size of Optimus. "So Optimus....what were you saying?" Crystal said in a mocking tone. "Uuuhh..nothing, nothing at all." With that, Optimus ran out of the room, with pink powder trails behind him. The others couldn't hold back any longer by seeing their leader turned into a femme, they all laugh out loud, some of them are rolling on the floor.

At the mines, Megatron was so pissed off with his _embarrassing _defeat, he even tried to destroy his lab. Blitzwing and Lugnut just ran and hide searching for cover. "IMPUDENT GIRL!! I will get my servos on those sparklings! If its the last thing I do!!" he roared. "My lord, I suggest ve put stasis cuffs on her so zat she vould not move. *change* Zen ve vill finally have those sparklings! *change* I vonder vat zey vould look like, maybe like me!! HAHAHA!!!"

Megatron thought for a moment. "No Blitzwing, her Autobot friends would come and rescue her, especially the yellow bot named Bumblebee. But I think if both of you could keep them busy long enough, I could manage to get the girl." He turned towards his henchmen. "Oh glorious leader, we would keep the Autobots busy so that you may proceed with your plan." "It is settled then, you and Blitzwing will drag the Autobots away from the girl, while I will search for her myself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Crystal was lying on her berth while playing with her stomach absentmindedly, then there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." The door opens with a swoosh and in came Prowl. "Oh Prowl, anything you need?" Prowl nodded his head slightly and walks closer. Crystal sat up and faced him. "I heard you are good in nature calling." Crystal gave him a 'how did you know that?' look. "How'd you....tell me you didn't check my computer." Prowl was taken aback and sweatdropped.

Crystal raised a brow. "Yeah, I am. Why you ask?" "I'm trying to call out the animals from the woods, but it didn't work, I heard you have a special flute to lure them out." Crystal nodded and heads for her treasure chest. She opens it and pulled out a shiny yellow flute. It was long and decorated with tiny shells that was painted gold.

"Come outside." She walks out with Prowl behind her. Then, she transformed into car-mode and sped off towards the woods. A few minutes later, they finally reached the woods, there, she pulled out her flute and sit down. Crystal took a deep breath and begins blowing into the flute. The melody was soft and long. Then, a few squirrels scampered towards her feet. Later on, there was birds, racoons, even deers!

"Fascinating." Crystal handed him the flute and said, "This is called 'Nature's Melody' flute, it was passed down my female part of the family for ages. It can call any animals in the 100 metre radius." Suddenly, her expression became sad. "I almost lost it because of my parent's family. They thought I was useless and tone deaf, they decided to steal them from me....but I manage to trick them into taking an ordinary flute and got away with this. "

Prowl look at the flute then to the girl. Then, he wrapped Crystal's hands to that she'd grab the flute safely. "No. It is your treasured flute. Save it." "But Ithought you wanted to use it." "I do, but after hearing your story, I decided not to. You care for it too much, probably as much as Bumblebee..or more.." Prowl smiled a little at the girl. "Thank you Prowl...I knew you could understand."

Then, Prowl and Crystal could hear tires speeding towards them. "Hmh..wonder who that could be." Crystal let out a small sigh before answering. "I guess he didn't know where we are, so I think he's gonna crash into a tree that looks like us." As soon as she said that, the sound of a car smashing could be heard. Crystal put up a wide smile. "Well will you look at that! It really does work! I think I'm psychic or something."

Crystal walks towards where the sound was emitted. "Crystal, since I COULDN'T STAND IT WITH THE OBNOXIOUS YELLOW TWERP I decided to return to the base." Crystal cocked a brow. "Why'd you say that out loud just now?" "Oh, because if he can hear that, he'll notice that I mean it." Crystal let out a small chuckle. "Can't believe you actually use a human curse." "I like to try something new as well." And with that, Prowl transformed and sped off back home.

Crystal continued to walk off and found a dazed Bumblebee staggering. Crystal grabs him in her arms and nuzzled against his chest plating. "Bee? What are you doing here?" Bumblebee snapped out from his dazed state and hugged his sparkmate. "Came searching for you. Ratchet said that you need to relax." "I did, with the animals by using my flute."

"Flute?" "Long story." Suddenly, Bumblebee carried Crystal in his arms, bridal style. "Bee? What are you..?" But before she could finish, Bumblebee pressed his lips against her. They were both carried off in a blissful ride of the kiss before Crystal had to break up for air. "That..was amazing.." "Yeah..care for more?"

At first, Crystal nodded, then suddenly she felt pain from her stomach. She clutched it strong but at the same time gently. Then, she was enveloped in a coccoon of light. When the light vanished, Crystal was different. VERY different. She now wears some sort of long white dress with a cream cape. Her hair is twice as long and and it doesn't tie back. She have antennaes on her head and her ears are human ears, not comlinks she had before.

Her ribbon was now tied as a belt and she wears a glove with ruffles at the top. There was a small heart shaped gem on her forehead and chest. She also wears a ring on her right index finger. She looked at herself then to Bumblebee. That's when she noticed that her stomach was getting bigger. She placced a hand on her stomach and said, "Bee? Why do I look different?"

Bumblebee just stood there with mouth agape. He shook his head slowly, but without closing his mouth. Crystal looked a bit irritated. She puts her hand under his chin and closed it, but it seems like his mouth just couldn't stick in place and kept on hanging. Her mouth pouted a bit, she waved her hand in front of his optics to snap him off, she even snap her fingers and clap her hands. Seeing that it doesn't work, she grab a small branch with a lot of leaves and _shoved _it into Bumblebee's mouth.

Bumblebee's optics went wide and splutter the leaves out. "What was that for?!" Crystal smirked a little while placing her hands on her hips. "Finally you snapped out. Why are you looking at me like that anyway?" Bumblebee smirked a little and wrap his arms around her hips. She releases her hands and blushed a little. Their lips begin to get closer when all of a sudden there was a voice behind them.

"Hey you two, go home already. It is getting late. And go find a room to make out in." They turned around and find a snickering Sari hovering a few feet by using her jetpack. "Hey, who ask you to come here?" Crystal whined, clearly dissappointed that she couldn't kiss her mate. Sari rolled her eyes before answering her.

"Duh, Optimus ask me. He said he wanted both of you to return to the base. Don't know what about but he sounds dead serious." She shrugged a little before continuing, "Better go home fast Crystal, and love the new look." She smirked a little and zoomed off. Crystal blushed a little before transforming.

But what startle her is that she doesn't change into a car, but her forehead glows and her clothes became shorter. Her dress in now knee-length and her cape is now the size of a scarf. She wears a high boot that seems to be pumping out air from the heels, making her hover slightly. Her glove became wrist-length but her belt is still around her waist.

"Cool... THIS IS TOO SWEET!! I'm flying!!" Then, she sent a smug grin towards Bumblebee, while putting a hand on her hips and the other twiddling her hair, she spoke out, "I bet I can fly faster that the fastest thing on wheels here." Bumblebee, caught off-guard by the blow, transformed into vehicle mode.

"WHAT?! You try speaking, up, I can't hear you.." He smiled deviously at her and vice versa. They stared at each other for awhile before Crystal started counting backwards from 10. Bumblebee heard her countings and immediately transformed into vehicle mode. Revving his engines loudly and Crystal breathing deeply, the countdown was getting nearer to 1.

"3, 2, 1, GO!!!!" Bumblebee zoomed off leaving a trail of dust behind him. Crystal too went zooming off in the night sky. Spreading her arms a little and let the wind play with her long hair. She looked down to see the zooming car below her. She chuckled a little before taking a deep breath and flew off.

Crystal rise a few feet into the air before feeling something wasn't right. She paled out and was loosing conciousness, fast. Finally, she came tumbling down. Bumblebee who saw this, zoomed towards her to catch her. She was falling from about a few hundred feet in the air and getting lower faster than Bumblebee could move. "CRYSTAL!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal opened her eyes and shut them again because of the blinding sunlight. "Uunnhh..." 'I feel weak...I can't speak I can't move....what happened to me..?' She rubbed her eyes and blinked a little. Her blurry vision is slowly getting normal, but she still feels too weak to move. "Nnnhh..." Then she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Hey babe..you're awake." Crystal turned her head towards the voice. She looked up to see a smiling Bumblebee bringing in 2 energon cubes. Crystal's vision finally cleared and smiled back at him. "..Bee..? What..hap...happened last..night..?" With a heavy sigh, Bumblebee sat on her berth. "You kinda fainted in the middle of the air."

Crystal banged her hand a little. With a grump, she stated out, "I know I shouldn't have that race..While I was flying I was feeling really nausiated..I know I should have stopped..but..I..."but before Crystal could finish Bumblebee have already pressed his lips agains hers. When they broke up, Crystal was flushed red and completely surprised.

"I don't care..as long as you and the twins are safe and with me, I don't care about anything in the universe." He pushed down again for another blissful kiss. Crystal wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck and pulled him closer. She moaned long and low. Not caring any trouble at all.

After a few minutes in Crystal's room, Bumblebee step out to meet Ratchet and the others. "So, what happened in there?" Ratchet asked. "She's awake, talked a little then she went to sleep. She said that she's really weak these days."

"Easy really. She's been pregnant for about 3-4 months, right? All mothers would be like that. Their energy is quickly drained because of the rapid growing of the babies. Don't you remember from her documentary some time ago? The more she moves, the more enrgy is drained from her." Sari explained oh-so-smartly.

"So that explains it. When she flew at top speed last night her energy level was dropping, fast. That's why she fainted in mid-air!" Ratchet stated. "Lets just leave her alone. She's too weak to move and an essential target for the Decepticons." Optimus said. He was worried that Megatron would attack them here and now.

Far off the atmosphere, Starscream was waiting for his chance. "So, the powerful Crystal is at her weakest point eh? I'm sure that bucket of rusted bolts Megatron would want this girl as well. Why would I break my servo when my clones could do it for me." He spun around to face the countless clones he had created.

Meanwhile, Megatron have also discovered of Crystal's energy levels that was dangerously low. "The new Autobot femme's energy level is low, while she's weak, let us pay her a dear visit, shall we Blitzwing, Lugnut?" The duo saluted their leader and transformed into their jet modes, zooming off towards Detroit. But what they didn't know is that multiples of Starscream's clones are coming for a touchdown.

**_This just in, countless of Decepticons army had managed to enter the city at an alarming rate and now wrecking havoc across city. _**"Well Autobots, looks like they knew, time for a big battle. Transform and roll out!" They all transformed and sped off, all except one. Bumblebee stayed in the base for a few minutes, taking a glimpse of his lover. 'Crystal, I'll protect you and the twins, if it's the last thing I do.' He ran out, transformed and zoomed off.

Crystal, sleeping in the med-bay, had somehow managed to pick up what the reporter had said on the television. '_Those Decepticons....I'll kill them..I'LL KILL THEM IF I HAVE TO!! With all those Decepticons on the loose..they don't stand a chance..' _Crystal snapped out from her sleep and stood up. "Crystal? What are you doing? Go back to bed." Sari rushed in to her side. "I'm sorry, but I can't. The others needs me."

With that, she walks out. She activates the gem on her forehead and immediately she was back in her dress and boots. She also activates Rivanna. _'Mistress, stay here, I'll do the fighting.' _Crystal looked at her double self before saying. "NO! I want to fight as well, these are my twins they're after. And they're not gonna get them easily."

Rivanna can only follow her orders. Crystal turned around and faced Sari. "I'll be ok, don't you worry." She gave Sari a wink and flew off with Rivanna at her side. "Downtown Detroit, 10 Starscream clones are fighting with the Autobots, Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut. "Our grand master Starscream had ordered us to capture the girl, where is she Autobot?"

"I'm never telling you!" Optimus cried out. "You don't have to Optimus..." They all turned around to see Crystal, hovering slightly and inside a red protective bubble. (yeah, that would be Rivanna)

"You Decepticons are so immature. Killing and destroying everything in sight for me...wait..for my beloved unborn _twins_. Pathetic..." Megatron, had enough of hearing this. "You impudent Autobot! Do you really think we're that pathetic? We-" "Think? Hmh..I know you are." Crystal's eyes begins to glow slightly. "Kid!! Go back home!! Save yourself and the twins!!" Ratchet screamed out.

Then, Rivanna divided herself and enveloped the other Autobots in her protective bubble shield. "I don't want to see anymore of this nonsense Decepticreaps....good riddance..." Finally, Rivanna unwrapped herself from Crystal.

There was a blinding light emminating from her body. All the Starscream clones including Megatron and his servants are locked onto their place, couldn't move a servo. The Autobots had to shield themselves from the light that was far too bright even for them. They heard screaming from the Decepticons.

After a few minutes, the light dimmed off, revealing a mass destruction of power that Crystal had just unleashed. All the Decepticons layed sprawled on the road, badly damaged. Even Mehatron was unconcious. Blitzwing and Lugnut was the first to came online. "My liege!!! Thank Primus, he's still online. But you Autoscum will pay!!" Lugnut carried his master and heads back to their base alongside Blitzwing.

The Starscream clones are all offline, and in pieces. Rivanna unwraps herself from the Autobots and turned back into her semi-fluid self. She walks off towards the now fainted Crystal. Rivanna placed a hand on Crystal's forehead gem. She turned to face the Autobots. _'The mistress is fine, and another good news, so are the twins!!! It seems that they are unaffected by the mistress's power. So no need to be alarmed. She's just in a temporary stasis.'_

Then, Rivanna changed back into a ribbon and tied herself to Crystal's waist. "Bumblebee, pick her up and load her in. We're going home." Ratchet said. When they got home, Sari was thrilled to hear the good news. "Great!! The Decepticons are terrified by her now right?" "I suppose so Sari." Optimus answered her.

Bumblebee was smiling as well. Deep down, he can't wait to hold his sparklings in his hands. "Crystal, I love you." He hugged Crystal lightly and leave her to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the moon. "NOO!!! My clones are destroyed!! And that girl got away safely?! This can't be happening!! No matter, I guess I just have to approach her with more caution." Starscream snickered while thinking up a nasty plan. "Those twins **will **be **_MINE!!!_**"

* * *

Liyana1995: AWESOMENESS!! I've finished this story!! Fuh..and I did it during my exam week. How cool is that!

Crystal: Did you know that you didn't study for your maths, last 25th May? YOU'RE GONNA FAIL!!!

Liyana1995:..........(looks down) I know...but I don't want my reviewers to wait too long, so I..uh..updated even when I say I wouldn't...

Sari: Who cares!! Did you see the awesome power that Crystal gave out? And Liyana1995, what's the name of the song?

Liyana1995: That? Its called 'One in A Million' by Hannah Montana.

Crystal: So, your exam's coming to an end, you're gonna go to New Zealand, anything else?

Liyana1995: (thinking) Nope, just that, and plot a scheme to make you even more miserable!! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! HAHAHA!!!

Crystal: NO YOU WON'T!!! (evil glares)

Liyana1995: Yes, I will. And I'll be like a few thousand miles away! So, HAH!! (grabs cap and luggage) ITS HOLIDAY TIME!!!

Crystal: WAIT!!! I'm not through with you yet you evil-demented girl for an author!!! COME BAAAAACCKKK!!!!! (gives chase with the aid of Rivanna)

Sari: O-k...those two have gone from weird to bizzarre. Liyana1995 have decided to put the next summary here instead of her profile. SO READ & REVIEW PPL!! (trying to stop Rivanna from choking the author)

**Summaries for the next chapter:**_ The Decepticons haven't attacked for 2 months now. Crystal and Bumblebee are having a wonderful time trying to find the gender of their twins. Jetfire and Jetstorm wanted to stay on Earth. Sentinel is pissed now that his soldiers are off and Prowl and Bulkhead are interested in Crystal's abilities. Starscream was still plotting and nearly blow a screw-loose. But once he got an idea, it spells trouble for everyone._

Liyana1995: The next story will be dedicated to Prowl. I've already watched Transformers Animated episode 42 of season 3 in youtube. I dedicated the next story to Prowl, may his spark rest in peace. (I'm a Prowl fan myself, so I want to press the next chapter on Prowl...*sob sob*..Prowl...)


	6. Starscream's end and a wonderous dream

Liyana1995 enters the room and sprawled on the floor, exhausted.

Crew members: ITS LIYANA1995!! She's back!!!

All of them hugged in a bone-crushing hug,

Liyana1995: (choking) Can't..............uhh...................breath....................

Crystal: Hey hey hey, come on guys, she's exhausted. All of you, back to your rooms.

Autobots: Aww man..... (retreats)

Sari: (talking like Blurr) How was your vacation? Wonderful? Awesome? Fantastic? Great? Amazing? Super-....

Liyana1995: (slaps hand across Sari's mouth) (glaring daggers at her) I'm......tired...... Help me get to my room...I'll explain later _after _I've finished with this story. (throws luggage at both girls)

Crystal: (eyeing Liyana1995)

Liyana1995: (notices the gance) (quirks a brow) What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Crystal: Oh nothing, just then by now you must have a TON of ideas on how to make my life miserabler....

Sari: Is that even a word?

Crystal: (shrugs) Who knows.

Liyana1995: HELLO!! I'm sprawled on the floor here! That is if you don't mind me drooling and snoozing here. Just get my bags to my room. I'll walk off later on.....(half asleep) (yawn) Disclaiming....

Sari: (snorted) Yep, still the lazy girl I know... Liyana1995 doesn't own any of us, just Crystal. (glance at Liyana1995) OI!! YOU'RE DROOLING!! WAKE UP YOU!!

Crystal: (slaps forehead) This is gonna be chaos....

* * *

Sari was walking down the hallway when she spotted Bumblebee rushing in and out of his and Crystal's room. (forgot to tell all of you, their room is now connected into 1) "Hey Bee, what's with the rush?" Bumblebee spotted the little human girl.

"Oh, hey Sari, just getting some food for the queen."

"Queen? She didn't control you, did she?" Bee wasn't really into things controlling him, so he wouldn't let Crystal control over him. "Control me? Please. I only do these things out of pure, sacred love, not controlity or whatever." Sari cocked an eyebrow. Then she heard Crystal stirring in bed. "Listen, I'm putting her a breakfast in bed, don't make so much noise please..." Sari understood and went off leaving Bumblebee to his mission.

Bumblebee picked up the last item from Prowl's room which turned out to be a vase of flower. Prowl, meditating and not realizing what the yellow bot was up to, just sits there while Bumblebee trying desperately not to wake the black and gold mech. 'Got it!' Then as quickly and quietly as he could, he snuck out of Prowl's room. When he reached there, Crystal's eyes are flickering open. He quickly placed the tray on her lap.

Crystal opened her eyes to find a smiling Bumblebee stroking her hair and a tray of energon and some human food. She was delighted to see it. She pulled Bumblebee down for a kiss. "Thanks Bee! What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing, just my way of saying good morning and I love you." He returned the kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave you to your breakfast."

After a few minutes, Crystal finished her breakfast and head off to the showers. Later, she went around for a walk in the base. She saw Prowl trashing his room. "Prowl? Why are you trying to trash your room? Usually you like to keep it neat and tidy." Prowl look up to see Crystal standing in front of his room. "Crystal, have you seen my vase of flowers?" "Oh? What's it look like?" "It has purple flowers in it. With some other red and yellow ones." Crystal thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the flowers in a clammy vase?" Prowl nodded. "Bumblebee gave it to me this morning. Didn't know they belong to you." Prowl could see the sorrow in Crystal's eyes. "Uhh..Bumblebee gave them to you?" This time its Crystal's turn to nod. 'That slaggin' immature stealer SPARKLING!!!!' Prowl roared in his head. He clenched his fists and tried to sound as calm as possible.

"...Excuse me...." Crystal stepped away from his door and thus Prowl walk out (calmly), walk straight to a corner (calmly), before dashing off shouting something in Cybertronian. Crystal just stood there, a few minutes passed was so quiet, she can ever hear cricket from far off. Then, she heard screaming, yelling, things got smashed and crashed, and it ended with a loud bang, with Bumblebee's yelp for the final end.

Then she heard footsteps and whistleling. "Uhh..hey Prowl, looks like you got your vase back." Prowl gave her one of his rare, broad smile. "Indeed I have. Thank you for telling me who took it." He entered his room and closed the door. Crystal shook her head and walks out to the living room. 'I wonder what the noise was about.'

Her question was answered when she reached her destination. There, she saw Bumblebee dangling upside down with videotape as the rope. The living room was a huge mess!! The stone couch was overturned, the tire chair was rolling around before stooping, the table got tire marks and burns and slices everywhere and the tv? Was nothing more than broken parts with smoke pouring out of it.

"Bee? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!?? It looks like a tornado was in here!!!!" She takes a glance towards the tied up Bumblebee before continues, "A tornado with STINGERS AND SHURIKENS!!!! **PROWL!!! **YOU GET YOUR FUCKING AFT OVER HERE!!!!"

"Crystal? What's going-oh..." Optimus stepped in to see Crystal trying to untie Bumblebee. "KID! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Finally, Bumblebee unstrap the tape that covered his mouth. "I don't know! Prowl just came in and attack me for no reason!"

"I think he came in looking for his _stolen _vase. And guess what, it was the vase of flowers you _gave _me." She shot Bumblebee a dirty glare. Bumblebee fidgeted with his fingers and made small circles with his feet. "I'm leaving this to you guys." With a wave of her hand, she walks back to her room. That leaves Bumblebee with the older mechs looming over him.

Sure they're Autobots, but when they got angry, Bumblebee get a mental image about them being shadows, looming over him making him feel teeny-tiny (well, tinier than his usual size) and have creepy red Decepticon eyes. With a yelp, he dashed towards his shared room with Crystal only to have his face slammed on the door.

"Crissy, open up, please?..." Crystal opened up a little bit and poke her head out. With an amused smile, she wispered, "Sorry deary, but you have to live this one out on your own." She gave him a small peck on his cheek and closed the door. Bumblebee squeaked.

*******

Crystal walks out of her room after having a laughing fit for awhile, listening in to what the others have done to her love. "Alright guys,..what've you done?" She said with a chuckle. There, in the living room, everything was perfect. The sofa was rebuilt, the chair was a couple of new tires and the table was no longer cracked. But the burnt marks remain. Only 1 thing was missing, the tv.

She looked around but found no Bumblebee, just Optimus and Ratchet talking with a hint of evil sneer and Bulkhead's with Sari hi-five-ing with each other happily. But Crystal could sense the amusement in the others optics/eyes. "Ok..where's Bee?" Optimus turned around and faced Crystal. "Oh, Bumblebee? He's taking a bath"

"No Optimus, he's giving a bath."

"Sari, I think you're wrong, he's actually playing with water."

"All three of you are wrong!! Crystal, do you want to know what happened to the kid?" Ratchet look at Crystal with glint look in his eyes. Crystal quickly nodded. "Alright, listen carefully..."

*******

'This is the direction Ratchet told me...but I don't see a fountain with leaves.' Crystal was hovering slightly, looking for a fountain in the park. (when she flies, she'll have her dress form, when she walks, she'll have her gown form)

Crystal look around the entire park and still nothing. 'Where is it? And what's a fountain gotta do with searching Bumblebee anyway?' Just then, she spotted it. A tall fountain that was so badly covered in leaves it looks more like a tree. But a tree that was spitting water. "Huh, no wonder I can't find it. A 'tree' spitting water isn't something you see everyday and yet I couldn't find it!" Crystal said to herself.

She walks closer to the fountain and gets a nasty surprise. The fountain was no fountain, it was Bumblebee!! "What the hell?! Bee? What happened to you?" But he couldn't answer her. He was covered in concrete from head to toe and was made into the shape of a mermaid with wings holding a pitcher and was wrapped with leaves.

The only thing that doesn't change was his face plates. His head was also covered in hard, stony concrete in the shape of wavy hair. Crystal walks around him in a circle and let out a snort before changing it into a good, long laugh.

"Not funny Crissy!! Get me outta here!" Bumblebee wailed.

"And why should I? You'd be great playmate with these twins."

"In my own body! Not concrete body!"

"Sigh...All right, I'll take you back to the base and ask Sari if she could help me break all these. But at the same time..you weigh like a thousand tons! I can't lift you." Just then, she had an idea. "I can't, but maybe my ribbon can." Crystal activates Rivanna who quickly took shape.

_"Ready to serve you mistress.." _Rivanna said as she bows. "Do you think you can carry it..uhh..him, back to the base?" Rivanna spun around and saw the mermaid Bee who gives Rivanna a nervous chuckle. Rivanna twitched her eyes a little before laughing out and hi-five-ing Crystal.

_"Of course mistress. I will carry him..it, back to the base." _

"Thanks girl." With that, Crystal hovered and flew home. That left Bumblebee and Rivanna. "Please kill the others when I get out of here."

_"I shall ask my mistress first."_

Bumblebee rolled his optics and answered, "Don't need to cause I'm sure she would agree with me." Rivanna give him a slight chuckle before turning into a reddish liquid and slip between the ground, lifting Bumblebee back to the base.

******

After spending hours and hours hammering through the concrete, Bumblebee is finally free. Stretching his joints, his eyes begins to turn wicked. "I want to kill the others, but how can I?" He said out loud, Crystal who's been listening quietly, whap him across the head.

"No! Me and Sari have been hammering you all day, we don't want to do the same thing tonight. That is, if we want to help you."

Bumblebee hung his head in dissapointment. Crystal felt guilty after snapping at him. She sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his neck. "C'mon Bee. Can't you find something else to do tonight other than pranking back?" Bumblebee grabs her arms and brought her forward. "I dunno, I can easily get bored."

Crystal chuckled a little. Then they heard Prime's voice. "Hey, maybe we can check out what's going out out there." Crystal gave out her thought. Bumblebee nodded. They both walk out of their room and into the living room. "Hey guys, what's going on here?" Crystal asked.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm wanted to spend some time here on Earth. They say that they'll teach and help you about Cybertronian twins. It seems Jazz will be babysittin' them." Ratchet piped in. Crystal cocked her head a little. "Can't you? I mean, you are a medic, surely you know of this."

"True, but twins are very rare among Cybertronians. So maybe letting them stay is a good thing."

"But on Earth, twins are common. So maybe..." Before Crystal could finish, she heard yelling from Telatraan-1.

_"PLEASE!! Let us stay on Earth! We too want vacation. Sentinel is nice and all, but we want to help you too_!!" Jetfire shout out. Jetstorm who's been pushed to the side quickly pressed his brother against the screen_. "Stop that! We don't beg! We shall teach you everything you need to know about us..uhh..twins!" _

Crystal felt a little wrong not to accept the offer. 'Hmm..maybe Cybertronian twins are** way** different than Earth twins. I'll give it a shot.' She thought a little while longer before flashing off a smile. "Sure, I'll take you in." Then, she heard laughing, jumping and dancing from off the screen. Both the jet-twins are scurrying off to somewhere and Ultra Magnus step in.

_"You must be the femme Sentinel Prime's soldiers are talking about. The one who carried twin sparkling, am I right?" _Crystal nodded. Then Prowl came in. He took one glance towards Crystal who saw him and flashing off a grin. Her antennaes are moving swiftly making loopy and wavy pattern.

_"I thank you for taking in Jetfire and Jetstorm, I've been keeping an optic on them and it seems they're having too much work. So a little time on Earth would do them good. We'll be arriving in 10 megacycle. Be ready." _Then, the screen went off. Crystal let out a sigh and walks towards Prowl.

"You heard him. But I've never seen their ship before. Is it huge?" Just then, Bumblebee cuts in. "Its enormous. If they come in 10 hours, it'll be morning or something." Crystal chuckled a little and went away. "Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked. Crystal spun and faced him. "Just walking around to make me sleepy." Bumblebee winked at her and back to watching the newly tv.

Crystal flushed a little and started entering the hallway (with Prowl following behind). Firstly she entered Sari's room. She smiled and head off to Sari's tire bed. "Crystal? What are you doing here?" Upon hearing Sari snuck up on her, Crystal let out a startled yelp. Her antennaes stood straight in alert.

"Sari! Its just you, don't startle me like that. Nothing, just walking around. A little, pink here."

Sari laughed a little. "Of course. This was when I was 8."

"Oh? How old do you think you are now?" Crystal asks out. True, during her 3 months coma, Sari had gained her upgrade and seems older. 'She must've aged until 16 I think.'

"I dunno..16, 17 I guess." Sari stated out. Crystal took one last glance and stood up. "How about you? When I found you, you look like a teenager, now you look like you're....20 something." Crystal looked at herself in Sari's mirror. "I guess so. Hey, I'm gonna have a little more walking, glad we have this small talk." Crystal smiled at her and Sari replied the same smile.

So, Crystal walks off once more, this time, towards Optimus Prime's room. She opens the door and notice he's not in there. "Huh, he's not here. No wonder, it's a mess here." Then, she thought of something. "Maybe I don't need to move. I should try these antennaes, it can't just be a fashion accessory."

So, she begins to concentrate really hard, and it worked! Her antennaes are moving around like rubber band, flexing forward and back as it cleans the datapads that was scattered all over the table. In less than 3 minutes, Prime's room was spotless. "There, all done." Crystal said with satisfaction.

She proceeds to the third room, Bulkhead's room. What she saw amazes her. Pictures and paintings everywhere, of trees, animals, the Autobots, the city and many more. "Woah...this is amazing! Its like walking in an art museum."

"You like it Crystal?" a voice suddenly came in. She walks behins a large canvas to find a smiling Bulkhead, drawing a pot of flowers. "Hiya Bulkhead. What'cha got there?" She let a full view on his drawings and smiled. "This is beautiful Bulkhead! You're good at this." A happy Bulkhead smiled broadly at her.

"Can I try and draw too?" Crystal suddenly said.

"Sure, I have a ton more canvas, here, you can have this." Bulkhead answered as he hands a medium sized canvas to the girl. Crystal thanked him and sat down on his chair while Bulkhead prefers to just stand and watch. Crystal begins to dip her paintbrush in all sorts of bright colours.

Her hands danced gracefully as the paintbrush gives out the colour. She starts out with the flowers, red and pink petals are merged together and the stalks are very realistic. She lowered down to add the leaves and lastly the vase. Then she puts in the moonlight ray to make it more dashing. It took her about an hour, but she was done. (not to mention the others are watching without her noticing)

"Wow Crystal..its beautiful!" Bumblebee commented. Crystal too was stunned by her drawing. 'Never knew I'm an artist.'

"Ooohhh, can I have this painting? Please Crystal?" Bulkhead ask, trying to be cute. Crystal nodded her head, Bulkhead 'yayed'. "If you all would excuse me...I'm going to bed..."

Soon, Bumblebee follows shortly after only to find his love already sleeping. He smiled a little and joined Crystal on the shared berth. Later on, he too fell into a deep recharge.

********

_"Mommy...." came a childish voice in a distance._

_"Mommy......over here mommy...." _

_Crystal opened her eyes to see nothing but twinkling, bright, white light. She spun around and notices that she was hovering, without her dress on. "Hello? Anybody there?" she called out. Suddenly, she felt something brush up against her hand. She looks down only to find nothing. Just then she realized, her stomach is completely flat! _

_Crystal realizes this and broke into tears, only to stop when she notices 2 sets of blue eyes watching her. "Mommy...its us..." said a girlish voice._

_"Don't you remember?" said another boyish voice._

_"Remember? Remember what?" Crystal asked between sobs. The entiti just look at each other. One of them steps forward and lend out a hand for her to grab on. Crystal just stared at the spirit. "We know you love us so much, and we love you too...you've taken good care of both of us until now." said the boyish spirit._

_"What...who are you?" Crystal is completely confused. "We're only spirits mommy..." the girl spirit started, then she continues._

_"Mommy, its us...your twins..."_

_*******_

Crystal wakes up with a gasp. She pinched herself hard on the cheek. Then she feels around for her unborn babies. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out that she still has them. Bumblebee stirred and was awaken when Crystal suddenly grabs his shoulders. "Crystal? What's the matter?"

"I found the gender of our little twins..." Bumblebee's optics went wide when she said that. "What? How?"

"I had a dream. I heard their voice, but I never see their personality, just two pairs of blue eyes staring back. There, everything was sparkling white white, it was like heaven, even though I couldn't see anything. But the smell, the beauty of that place." Bumblebee just stared at her. Is his sparkmate crazy? Its 3AM in the morning and she's babbling about the gender of their twins.

"Uhh...is it lack of sleep? Cause..ya know...its three in the morning." Bumblebee explained. Crystal opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it when she heard noises coming from the living room. "Bee, ya hear that?"

Bumblebee nodded. He slides his stingers out and Crystal activates Rivanna. They creep out their room and went into the hallways, followed by Bulkhead, Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet. "You guys have any idea who or what could be here?" Bumblebee asks, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No clue Bumblebee. But I suggest its _best_ for you not to talk." Prime responded and received grumbles from the young bot. Crystal rolled her eyes as she walks silently behind her mate and next to Rivanna who turned her hand into a dangerously sharp blade. Crystal cringed inwardly when she saw it.

"Hey you fraggers! Get down here! Don't make me get you two! And don't make me repeat what I did the last time."

They all heard a voice so familiar, Crystal, who's been watching curiously, asks Prowl. "Hey, who's voice is that?" Prowl just looked at her, then he answered. "I think its Jazz."

When they reached the living room, the jet-twins are circling around with Jazz trying to calm them. Sentinel and Ultra Magnus just watch them. Sentinel, seeing Optimus and his crew approaching, grumbles.

"Sir, welcome. I believe you're dropping off Jetfire, Jetstorm and Jazz." Optimus said, saluting his superior. "That is correct, Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus answered. Then he glanced at the three bots. Holding his hammer up and slams it down, catching the trio's attention.

"Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm. You will stay here on Earth until the young bot's twins are born. Is that clear?" Ultra Magnus explained. Sentinel's mouth twisted into a scowl and right out ask his leader, "Sir! That would take months! I can't leave my soldiers here on this planet that long!"

Ultra Magnus glared at Sentinel who wisely, shut up. "The femme have no clue whatsoever about Cybertronian twins. So I ordered Jetfire and Jetstorm to stay."

"And they're willing to do that?!" Sentinel snapped, which earned a harder glare from Ultra Magnus. "At first, they do not, but I did something that made them happy to stay here." Ultra Magnus answered with a smirk. Sentinel was flabbergasted. Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus.

"Now Optimus Prime, the young femme will know everything she needs to know about. With three Elite Gurad Autobots plus all of you, I believe that the sparklings would be in safe hands. That is all." He turned around and transformed, with a very pissed off Sentinel following. Crystal, who's been listening quietly, just yawned and retreats back to her room.

*******

The couple of weeks have passed oddly....quick. Crystal now knows little bits and pieces about Cybertronian twins. And she was glad about that, but what gives her a migrain is that both Jazz and the jet-twins kept arguing on either her sparklings should be ninjas, or jets. So whever she entered a room with all three or four, plus Prowl together, she'll give them a dark glare, meaning 'don't start an argument or I'm gonna kill you!'

One day, while she was sitting in the middle of an argument between Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm, she heard a tiny voice from inside her head. Curiously, she couldn't hear the argument that was in front of her.

_'Mommy.....the evil seeker is planning something high above the wispy clouds....'_

It was that voice! The voice of a child. 'But what does it means by that...' Crystal thought out. Then, something clicked. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Starscream....."

The four mechs, who's been fighting, heard her. "What do you mean by Starscream?" Jetstorm asked. His brother just cocked his head to the side. Crystal look up and releases Rivanna who immediately took shape and bowed.

"That is amazing! What else can she do? What do you think brother?" Jetstorm chimed.

Crystal, Prowl and Jazz just look at him weirdly. While Jetfire just whap his brother's mouth.

_"I have heard the message the sparklings informed. If you wish mistress, I will stop him." _Rivanna politely stated out. Crystal just look around and met the others optics. Then, she turn her attention back to Rivanna.

"Go on, I'm not gonna stop you. Destroy him if you must.." Rivanna was more than happy to received that order. But before she could walks out, Optimus and Bumblebee walks in. Crystal flashed both of them a smile before pushing Rivanna out. 'Ah...what an interesting day..' Crystal thought.

*******

Rivanna rocket off into space and was headed straight to the moon. But before that, she had to deal with THOUSANDS of Starscream clones. _'Mistress won't like this...' _she thought out.

_"Starscream, what is it do you wish of my mistress's sparklings? They are merely developed and yet to be born, so what is it that is so-AHH!!" _

"Be quiet, thing! Don't you know that those sparklings are very powerful?! With their sparks I could be immortal!! That is why I needed them when they're developing, because when they're born, they'll be far too strong!" Starscream explained.

Rivanna covered the hole at her shoulder and fired off multiple bombs all at once. Some of the clones are hit and was destroyed in less than a second. Then, she changed her hand into swords and fired it at the other clones while trying to dodge as many fires as possible. Since there's no shelter in space, she darted her way towards the moon.

"Get that thing! I'm going to Earth.." Starscream ordered his clones. But got a shock to see another Rivanna smirking at him. "But..you were there..." he stuttered. He turned around to find the first Rivanna fighting his clones.

_"I'm fluid remember? You're not the only one who can clone yourself.." _She said. Then, she doubled her size and knocked Starscream off course. _"I will not let you near this planet."_

Starscream fumble around to get upright. "How dare you! Well, if you want to play rough, I'll play rougher!" He fired his laser straight to Rivanna's stomach and created a large hole. He smiled but was surprised when she just covered it up. Rivanna grows bigger and grabs Starscream by his hands while pulling them, hard.

Starscream yelp in pain as his hands are torn apart. Rivanna shrunk down and turned tiny. She flew over to Starscream's head and opens the plate that hides the All-Spark fragment. She used all her strength to grasp on it as Starscream moved his head about furiously. With one hard yank, the piece broke free and Starscream finally offlined forever.

The first Rivanna who's been fighting the clones let out a loud shriek that scrambled their circuitry. And finally, she let out another shriek that blows their audios and their heads. She combined together with her clone and brought the shard back to Earth.

*******

Crystal and Bumblebee sat on the berth of their room and was kissing each other passionately. Just then, Rivanna came in with an All-Spark shard. She handed it to Crystal. Crystal look at the shard, then to Rivanna. "So...is this.."

_"Starscream's shard, yes. I yanked it out of his processor and thus killing him." _Rivanna said. Crsytal grinned and Rivanna change back into a ribbon. Crystal spun around and hugged Bumblebee, whispering "Our sparklings will be safe from Starscream now...."

That night, Crystal had another dream.

_"Mommy!!!" _both voices cried out. Crystal could feel something tackling her to the ground, and the same 2 pairs of blue optics looking down at her.

_"Mommy!! You managed to kill the evil seeker. But what about the Leader of the Destruction? We don't want him near us mommy..." _The girl-like voice said out. Crystal smiled and shook her head. "No, I won't let it."

_"Mommy, we are now fully developed, all we have to do is grow. We can't wait to see you..." _came the boy-ish voice. Crystal was utterly surprise. "See me? Don't you see me now?"

The blue eyes just stared at her. _"No, we couldn't. All we see are your eyes..." _said the girl. Crystal opened her mouth to say something but the dream was over and it was morning. She smiled. 'I know their genders now...'

* * *

Sari: (dumping cold water on Liyana1995)

Liyana1995: (awakens with a gasp) WHAT THE-...?!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?

Sari: (glaring her) WAKE UP!! Its 10 already!

Liyana1995: Alright alright...jeez..why are you so grumpy? (yawn) You haven't dated Ratchet have ya?

Sari: (wide eye and opened mouth) WHAT? NO!!

Laughter from a distance

Sari: Hey!!! Shut your exhaust port or I have to shove something in it!!

Liyana1995: (smirking) Let me guess....hormones?

Crystal: (hugging Liyana1995)

Liyana1995: Hey, what's that for?

Crystal: (smiled) Because of you, I know my sparkling's genders. Ya know, I think I'm not too miserable in here.

Liyana1995: Yeah well, I'll put that part on the next chapter. I don't think I'll be putting on summaries now. I wanna surprise my readers. OK! I've got a poll here! Time to vote the twins either to be jets or ninjas! More votes, wins!! I already got 1 ninja. (smirks at the jet-twins)

Jetstorm & Jetfire: VOTE JETS!!!

Jazz: NINJAS PEOPLE!! (glaring at the jet-twins)

Liyana1995: I already pick up good names for the twins. All I have to do is either choose jets, or ninjas. (bows)


	7. twins on the go

Liyana1995: (writing, not noticing Sari walks in)

Sari: (creeping up) (shouts at Liyana1995's ear) HOWWIE DOIN' GIRL?

Liyana1995: (yelps and jumps) SARI!? What the-...what are you doing here?

Sari: (hands on hips) You still haven't answered my question about your holiday.

Liyana1995: (glares lightly) Alright...we went to see volcanoes at Wai-O-Tapu, we also check out a huge waterfall..called the Huka Falls.

Sari: COOL! You went to see a volcano?

Liyana1995: Yeah, it smells like rotten egg. Then we went to a museum. We saw lambs, cows, horses at some farms.... (thinking) Oh yeah, we also went off and play with snow.

Sari: You never played with snow before?

Liyana1995: Nope. I live at Malaysia? Equator? All I ever play with are bright, hot sunlight and rain. Plus, I live at the capital city and thus...there's haze...

Sari: Oops...yeah..I'm not good in geography.

Liyana1995: Yeah well, I am. So..GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!

Sari: (runs out hurriedly)

Liyana1995: (chuckles) I just love it when its my time of the month. Oh yeah, since I don't get votes, I'm just gonna go with my own plan.

Jetfire: YES!! Jets!

Liyana1995: No...ninjas. I've gotten so addicted I chose ninjas, but don't worry, they'll come to love the skies too. (smiles) And 1 more thing, in this chapter, no more Prowl, and if you're wondering why Crystal isn't offline is because the All-Spark fragment is abosorbed into her, not stuck at her.

Sari: (came back in) And she doesn't own us! Just Crystal and yes, the twins.

Crowd cheers at the back.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Crystal is seriously getting tired and moody, and somewhat quiet. Prowl is gone now, he sacrifised his spark just to protect the planet and the universe. Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm are still with them, but not as noisy as before.

"Hey babe." Bee spoke up, snapping Crystal back to reality. Bumblebee handed her some drink while he just sipped his oil slowly. Crystal received her drink with a smile. But she didn't drink it, instead she just twirled them around. Bumblebee finishes his oil and saw his sparkmate. Her eyes are droopy and her antennaes move around lazily.

"Crystal? What's the matter? You look exhausted." Bee said, concern was in his tone of voice. Crystal look up and responded, "What? I'm just tired, that's all."

Then she realized something. She used her right antennae and flicked it forward, wrapping it around Bumblebee's neck slightly, pulling him toward her. "You know, we should think up names for our sparklings. They're due sooner or later ya know." Bumblebee's optics blinked furiously. Then, the door burst open, revealing Jazz and the Jet-twins bickering at each other.

"I say the boy should be named Jazzin and the girl Jazzmine!" Jazz added.

Crystal opens her mouth and let out a 'what?'

"No! The girl should be Jetina and the boy should be Jetrage!" Jetstorm and Jetfire shouted.

Crystal let out a 'huh?'

Then they bickered again. Crystal has had enough of this. She flinged her antennaes forward, capturing Jazz in one antennae and the twins in another, she tightened her grip and squeezed the daylight out of the three. Bumblebee just merely watching, because he knows that if he interrupts, probably another will grow out of her head and grabs him.

"Guys, I suggest you keep quiet, I've had experience ya know."

Crystal glared at him, then back to the three bots, smiling sheepishly at her. But they only received a glare from her. Suddenly a shot of pain came from her stomach. She groaned and drop the trio down. Bumblebee quickly rushed to her side and hold her up. "I'm alright....Its just a hard kick, that's all." Seeing how Crystal isn't going to harm them anytime soon, both Jets and Jazz ran out.

"Crystal, maybe we should get you to Ratchet." Crystal panted a little before answering. "No, I'm really fine now. I told you it was just a kick, and a pretty darn hard one too." Bumblebee chuckled a little and let go of Crystal to let her stand up to full height. "C'mon, lets go, I'm hungry."

******

It was 3 o'clock and no one in the base looks like they have anything else to do. Jazz was meditating, Bumblebee and the jet-twins are out racing, Sari is flipping through every channel on the tv back and forth, Optimus is nowhere to be seen, Ratchet's cleaning his med-bay, Bulkhead is drawing and Crystal is _bored_.

"Don't you guys have anything _better _to do? I'm bored and that glitch-head of a sparkmate of mine is out racing! -groan- I need a break from this."

The other bots and Sari just stared at her going out of the base. They had been patience with her ever since they found out that she's carrying twins. Over the past few days her mood have been changing a lot and they know she didn't mean it. Sari had explained to them how pregnant mothers have mood swings and not to be treated badly. Plus, she even adds that women are scary when they're angry.

Back outside, Crystal hovered slightly, but then her antennaes stood up straight and was pulling her to a direction.

"HEY! What's going on?" But her antennaes are not responding to what she commands them to do, it moves about the direction by itself.

Then, her antennaes stopped tugging her, but it was pointed to the ground. Crystal puts two and two together and started digging (with Rivanna's help).

After 10 minutes digging through dirt, Crystal and Rivanna strikes a hard metal box. Rivanna pulls it out and opened it for Crystal.

_"It is a....."_

"Its a pair of sai and a katana sword....but why are these here? And why am I attracted to it?"

_"Mistress, we should see Ratchet and let him examine this."_

"Good idea."

Rivanna turns back into a ribbon and let Crystal soar through the skies and back to the base.

"Back so soon?" Sari asks while dangling upside-down from the couch. Bumblebee was right next to her and was flipping channels absentmindedly. Then he saw Crystal walking in with a box.

"Hey Crissy, what'cha got there?" he asks.

"Oh this? Its a pair of sai and a long katana sword...."

But before she could finish, there was a loud crashing coming from the opposite direction of the rec room. Jetfire and Jetstorm came rushing in.

"WHAT??! Ninja stuff?! We want the twins to be like us!!!!" both of them yelled, then they started to do puppydog eyes and pout at her. Crystal let out a long sigh and placed the box on a nearby table.

"Listen, boys, as much as I love my kids to be like you, but these are my kids and I want them to be what a parent want. And since Prowl isn't with us anymore, what am I gonna do with these hm?" Crystal stated out.

The Jet-twins immediately fell quiet. "We understood, you are the parent and you have every right to teach those sparklings the way you want." Jetfire said sadly. Crystal smiled a little and patted his head.

"Its alright, I can still let them play with you...or ride on you." Immediately, they cheered up and went out to play. Crystal chuckled and brought the box to the med-bay where she almost got hit by a flying wrench.

"WHAT DO YOU-oh...sorry Crystal.." Ratchet exclaimed. Crystal just stood there with wide eyes. She handed him the box and ran off back into the rec room, but after a few minutes she came back in with a helmet.

"D...do you think you can check it for me?...I was walking around when my antennaes started acting strangely, it pointed me to this thing...so..if you have time..check it..please?" said a trembling Crystal.

Ratchet apologized to her and said he would love to scan it. Crystal walks back out and he started to work. Ratchet brought out his tools and scanners and started to diagnostic it. His optics went wide when the first result came in. He did another scan, and another just to make sure that it wasn't wrong, but still the same result appeared.

Ratchet puts down his tools and called out for Crystal. Bumblebee tried to follow her in but Ratchet had already lock the doors.

**In the med-bay**

"What's up Ratch? Anything you find?" Ratchet sighed and showed Crystal the results. Crystal looks at it and went back to facing Ratchet with a puzzled expression.

"That, is a Cybertronian code language, only to be used in combat, and in the Elite guard. The sword has writtens all over it, and so does the pair of sai. I'll translate it in English for you to understand." So, Ratchet began to type into the computer screen and words in English begins to show up. On the sword, the words begins to clear.

_'Of the child containing the beauty will brought light and life back to the barren land of death, killing the evil of her side and losing her own light within'_

"Ratchet? Do you know what that means?" Ratchet shook his head and showed her the words on one the sai.

_'The fire containing inside is no match for his strength, where even the sun would extinguish...' _then, Ratchet showed the words on the second sai.

_'Let all living beings bow at this child's feet who brought another light, not even caring for the destruction before'_

Crystal shook her head in disbelieve. There's just no way it could be like this. Then, someone knock on the door, but when Ratchet opened it, no one was there. Crystal turned towards the door and notices the two beings that was in her dream. "What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"Not you Ratch..them.. what are you doing here?"

Ratchet just look at her thinking she was crazy but when Crystal shot him a glare meaning 'I'm-not-crazy!', he didn't say a word to protest. Crystal sat down on the berth and started talking to the entities which surprises Ratchet because he could hear voices of children and yet, he couldn't see them.

"Alright, I know one of you is a boy and the other is a girl. But....wait....you're starting to take shape!" Crystal yelp. True enough, when she last saw them they were just a ball of light, now both of them starting to look humanoid.

_"Mummy, of course we're starting to take shape, the closer we are to our due date, the more human we'll look like." _said the boy.

_"We saw that you brought the sais and the sword, have you figured out the riddle yet?" _the girl said. Crystal shook her head and answers, "No, I have no idea what it means, do you both know?" Both entities look at each other and giggled.

_"Of course, we sent you those weapons. Of course we know what it means." _Crystal flabbergasted, "Well...tell me then." The entities giggled again.

_"Uh-uh, you're smart right, figure it out. What does the weapons mean by light and darkness? And what does it mean by child containing the beauty and losing its own light? Also, what does it means by fire that could extinguish the sun? Don't worry mummy, you'll figure it out, before its too late."_

"WAIT! What do you mean by too late?" The entities winked at her and vanishes. Crystal grunted a little and faced back to Ratchet. "They vanished...they say that we have to solve the riddle before it is too late. Too late for what?!" Crystal got up and retrieve the weapons and thank Ratchet, then she got out and went back to her room.

********

Later that night, Crystal and Bumblebee layed upon their berths, minding their own business.

"Hey Crissy, have you think of names for the twins yet?" Bumblebee asks while gently stroking Crystal's stomach. Crystal look thoughtful for awhile.

"Hmm....I dunno, but what I do know are their genders 'cause they keep popping up in my dream. One girl, one boy." Crystal answered with a smile.

Bumblebee also smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek which led to her lips. Crystal returned his kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. Bumblebee gently stroke Crystal's back and thigh while she desperately tried to surpress a moan. After a few minutes of caressing and kissing, they broke up and laid on their backs.

"I want to hold those twins in my servos...."Bumblebee gasps.

"I know, I want to hold them too but sadly you're not the one carrying these twins."Crystal answered back. Bumblebee snorted and rolled to his side with his back facing Crystal. Crystal shook her head in amusement and drifted off to sleep.

Around 12, Crystal awakens from her sleep by a sudden pang of pain. She panted for air as the pain receeded. But when another shot through her systems, she moaned weakly which in result, woken Bumblebee.

"Crystal, you alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright, I'm in pain!"

"Maybe we should go get Ratchet."

"Ughhh...good idea Bee...."

Bumblebee scrambled off to his feet and ran off towards Ratchet's room while pounding on his door loudly. Ratchet opened the door and nearly scared Bumblebee out of his skidplate. The others came running out to see what happened.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KID?! Its the middle of the night!!" Ratchet howled.

"RATCHET! MEDICAL SITUATION! Crystal's in pain, and not any normal pain, I MEAN _PAIN_ PAIN!!!!" Bumblebee shouted back. From far off, they could see Crystal walking out of the room clutching her stomach. Ratchet quickly remembered the birthing program he watched not too long ago.

"MOVE IT KID! Slagger's in labor and I do NOT want anything to go wrong with the birthing cycle!" Ratchet pushed the med-bay door fully open and cleared the berth from his tools. Bumblebee ran off in Crystal's direction and pick her up while Ratchet kicked everyone out of his med-bay.

Crystal was layed on the berth panting hard. The pain emitting from her stomach is unbearable. Then, she felt something warm coming down from the middle of her legs. Ratchet lifted her gown and notices that energon was indeed, trailing out from her vagina (man, I made her too human, lets change it a little).

"Alright, you're fully dilated and the amniotic chamber is broken. The first sparkling would be coming out anytime soon."

Bumblebee sat at Crystal's side and grabs her hand. He just couldn't imagine how much pain she have to go through. Or any earth mothers have to go through while birthing. Crystal's scream of pain snapped Bumblebee back to reality.

"Alright, I need you to push, ya hear me kid? And.....PUSH!!!!"

Crystal pushed as hard as she can and it turns out curiosity was overwhelming the little yellow bot. Instead of holding his mate's hand, Bumblebee slowly moved right next to Ratchet. When he saw the sparkling's head begins to crown and more energon trail gushing out, he screamed and went into stasis lock.

"Bee? Rathet, is he alright?" Crystal asked him between gasps. Ratchet look down at the unconcious bot sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah, kid just went to stasis lock 'cause he's too surprised. Again, push!! The head's crowning!"

Crystal did as she was told. When the sparkling's head fully emerged, Crystal did another hard push and the shoulder is free for Ratchet to grab. Once the first sparkling is free, Ratchet wrapped it up in a white blanket and put it at the side.

"Congrats, that was a girl." Ratchet said with a smirk. Crystal smiled back at him and relaxed a little.

'One out, another to....uh-oh...' And another pain erupted as more energon trail came out. She arch her back up and pushed once more. Ratchet stopped fundling the sparkling and aid to Crystal's side. After a few pushes, Ratchet stopped her.

"Crystal, stop! This one's stuck! I may need to put my servo in."

Crystal panted harder as the wall of the cocoon kept on contracting. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold back the pain. After a few minutes, Ratchet spoke, "Alright, the shoulder's free, you can push now!"

Once more, she groaned and pushed hard until the second sparkling is finally free, Crystal, being utterly exhausted for her work collapses onto the berth.

"A boy! Rarely having a pair like this. The energon line would be cut and you and you fainted mate here can hold your sparklings for the first time." Ratchet pointed out. Crystal smiled and fell asleep immediately.

******

Optimus, Bulkhead, Jazz, Sari (yes they called her) and the jet-twins are waiting patiently in front of the med-bay. When they heard Bumblebee screaming, they know something isn't right. Bulkhead tried to smash the door open but was stopped by Optimus and the others. Just then, the med-bay door opens and Ratchet poked his head out, mentioning for Optmus to come in.

Inside the med-bay, Optimus saw that both sparklings are rested inside their cribs and Crystal laying right next to them on her berth while Bumblebee are sitting ungracefully on the chair, looking offline. Optimus turned to Ratchet.

"The kid's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take a peek, and in result, he fell into stasis." Ratchet explained. Optimus nodded and went towards the first sparkling.

It was silver with a hint of black and white. The hair was pulled into two ponytails that similarly resembles Crystal's own antennaes. It flicked and twitched everywhere. The sparkling also posesses body decors alongside its stubby legs and arms. When Optimus looks closely, he could see that her little heels looks like wheels like Bumblebee's. (wow, that's a lot of rhyme)

He then proceeds to look at the second sparkling which is much different. It's body is yellow and orange (like Sari's) and the lines aren't straight like his father's. It also resembles a firey pattern, unlike its twin's that looks like flowers and stars.

"Ratchet, do you know they're genders?" Optimus asks him quietly. Ratchet nodded and answers, "Yeap, that one there is a boy, the silver one's a female." Optimus nodded in understanding. Before he could say more, Crystal began to wake up.

"Ungh.....what...?" She messaged her temple and saw her creations sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled a little but then cocked an eyebrow when she saw her mate sprawled on the chair. "Umm....is he okay?" Crsyatl pointed.

"He's fine, just went to stasis after seeing the wonders of birth." Ratchet said sarcastically. Crystal chuckled and used one of her antennaes to tap on Bumblebee's helm, which resulted in him wakes up so fast he tumbled to the floor.

"Crystal? Are you alright?"

"Sshhh...I'm fine love, just tired...that's all. Would you mind moving them a little closer?" Crystal said while gesturing the cribs that the twins are currently resting in. Bumblebee was more than happy to follow that order. Crystal raised her head and saw the female sparkling sucking her thumb.

"Aww...she have body decors that looks like stars....and she's so beautiful...my dear little SilverStar..." Bumblebee stared aback by the sudden name calling. Ratchet was happily scribbling on a pad while gesturing to the second sparkling.

"Bee, could you bring him to me?" Crystal asked. Bumblebee picked his creation with care and handed them to Crystal's waiting arms.

"Well..let's see, he looks like fire and kind of reminded me of you Bee. You're like fire yourself. Always strong, giving warmth and care to everyone. And yet you're like that magnificent bird, a...phoenix."

"A phoenix? What's a phoenix?"

"Well, a phoenix is a bird of fire that reborns from its own ashes. Kind of like you. You made a mistake, learn from it and rise back up. Fire.....Phoenix. FirePhoenix. Perfect." Crystal smiled at her little child and handed it back to Bumblebee. Optimus stared up from talking with Ratchet.

"So you named them accordingly? Not because of how they're going to be?" Crystal shook her head.

"No, humans named they're offsprings as soon as they're born. We don't care about they're personalities, we only care how they actually meant to us." Crystal explained.

"Humans really doesn't care about their physical attitude?"

"Actually, we can worry that when we're older, but when we're born, we're still way too young to know anything."

Optimus nodded his head and faced Ratchet only to have him kicked out of the med-bay into the other's waiting questions. Ratchet then faced Crystal.

"I need to scan these two younglings to ensure nothing goes wrong. Plce them on the berth there and I may finish in a cycle or two." Ratchet said while pulling out his tools. Bumblebee placed Phoenix onto the berth and proceeded with Star. Both sparkmates waited anxiously for the result.

Meanwhile outside the med-bay, Optimus is trying his best to answer his comrade's question but was failing miserably.

"How are they?"

"What are they're genders?"

"Can we go see them?"

"How are they look like?"

"Are they brothers or sisters?"

"What's they're names?"

"Can I take a picture of them?"

"How's Crystal?"

Optimus held his hands up to slow the other's questions. "I'm not going to answer it! You just have to wait and see, now, I need to contact Sentinel and tell him that the sparklings are now born." With that, he walks out leaving the bickering group.

Back inside the med-bay, Ratchet had finished scanning the now whimpering sparklings. "Seems nothing's wrong with these two. The umbilical line will drop off after a few days. But I must warn you...you won't get enough recharge after this." Ratchet said with a smirk.

Bumblebee look somewhat disturbed about not having his beauty sleep, but not for Crystal who doesn't mind at all. (probably because she's already asleep...) "You two can go as soon as Crystal gets her strength back. But for now both of you, recharge."

Bumblebee was surprised at the gentleness that Ratchet was showing him. 'That's new, maybe the sparklings got the better of him.' Bumblebee thought out. Bumblebee didn't hesitate, he sat down on his chair and propped his chin on his hands (which is on Crystal's berth).

******

_"So, the femme now have her sparklings huh? I don't want to go back to that fragging mudball of a planet but I do have to collect my soldiers. Alright, I'll come visit but ONLY for 3 megacycles tops! I'll depart soon."_

Optimus closed the link between him and Sentinel and sighed. 'This is going to be a long night...'

Jazz and the twins are back in their own quarters, thinking about the newborn sparklings. Jazz's processor is thinking up ways to convince Crystal to let her twins spar with him when they're older, as for the jet-twins, they're planning to attach wings at the sparkling's back, but they also have to think of a way to ask permission from the mother.

Back at the med-bay, Bumblebee and Crystal are feeding their twins. Crystal is holding FirePhoenix while Bumblebee holds SilverStar. "They're born hungry I guess..." Crystal spoke up, breaking the silence. Bumblebee nodded and continued to feed his little girl.

When Fire finished his bottle, Crystal placed it at the side table and started to pat Fire on his back. Bumblebe, still feeding Star just watch her curiously. After several moments, he could hear a small burp coming from Fire. "What the frag was that?"

"Its called burping. Babies, or in this case, sparklings need to be burp or they will barf the whole thing out. Trust me, I know." Bumblebee just stared at her again.

"What's barf?" Now its Crystal's turn to stare at him. She carried Phoenix off her shoulders and hold him near her chest. "Well, barf is when...you throw out the unprocessed food that got into you. When your stomach gets sick or infested by germs, it have to clean itself by purging the whole thing out..."

Bumblebee winced when he heard her explanation. "Bottle's empty love, burp her." Crystal suddenly said. Bumblebee look down and saw the little femme squirm. He placed the bottle away and did what Crystal did. After a few pattings and rubbings, the sparkling let out a burp.

"Fire looks tired. Let's put them in their crib. They're happy and full now." Crystal whispered to her mate quietly. Bumblebee nods and pulled out the pink blanket Ratchet gave them earlier and wrap it around Star's body and placed her in the crib. Meanwhile Crystal made a move for the blue blanket and did the same. When the duo finished, they rested back onto the berth.

Bumblebee wraps his arms around Crystal's waist gently and Crystal nuzzled deeper into Bumblebee's chest plate, falling into recharge at the same time.

* * *

Liyana1995: Yeah, sorry for the long wait. School's been hectic with exams and the dreaded report card day....stupid maths...stupid fails...

Sari: (pounding on the door) TOLD YA TO STUDY!!!

Liyana1995: (snorts) (rolls eye)

Crystal: (ran up to Liyana1995) These sparklings are adorable!!! (kisses Liyana1995 on the forehead) THANK YOU!!!

Liyana1995: Woah woah hey, easy there, don't mess the fringe. Well looky there. (smiles) Congratulations Crystal, you got yourself a pair of sparklings.

Sari & other Autobots: (pounds on the door) LET US IN!!!!! LET US IN!!!! We want to see the sparklings too!!!!

Liyana1995: (rolls eye) SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!

*crickets chirping*

Liyana1995: That's better. Crystal I gotta warn ya, those knuckleheads can be a distractions at times.

Crystal: (sweatdropped) Yeah....mostly. That was utterly.....scary the way you yelled at them.

Bumblebee: What the slag was that for? I nearly burned my audios!

Liyana1995: (checking nails) Yeah well, they're way too noisy for my liking.

Jetstorm: (blows the door open) Let us see sparklings! Is it femme? Is it mech? Is it-OOF!!! (head collided with a brick)

Liyana1995: Jetfire, get your ass-hole of a brother out of here. No offense to the fans!

Crystal: Well, seeing how you can handle things here....

Liyana1995: Yeah yeah, go ahead and sleep. OI! WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT DROOLING!!! (walks away while cursing)

Crystal: (sweatdropped again) I don't even know why she's the director for this.....


	8. A Laughing End

Liyana1995: WOOT!! Twins are here twins are here. And aww.....they're adorable. I'm not really good with kids so...I'm not gonna hold 'em.

Crystal: Sad for you, come here Star. (carries Star and nuzzled her cheeks)

Bumblebee: (kissed Crystal) We made two beautiful kids.

Sari: Hey, this is a kid's show, not an angsty play!

Bulkhead: But I thought Liyana1995 classed this AS angsty and romance.

Sari: (glares at Liyana1995) Why haven't I got this info?

Liyana1995: (hiding behind a pillar) You never asked.....

Sari: (rolls eye) Can I hold Fire?

Bumblebee: Sure, here ya go.

Sari: My my, the author's right, he is so CUTE!!!!

Liyana1995: Aww...fluffiness. PEOPLE!!! Rating M for safety!

Crystal: All right, why M?

Liyana1995: Umm...angst? You and Bumblebee would have a great time....(whisper) in bed.. (giggle)

Sari: Liyana......I thought you're not good in writing that. (angry eyes)

Liyana1995: (hands on hips) I can do whatever I want since its MY story. And besides, I've been reading many M rated stories, I'm sure I'm not gonna get in trouble to write it.

Sari: (still glaring) I'm warning you.....

Liyana1995: Don't care what you wanna say. I only own Crystal and the twins! Megatron's gone!!! WHOOOOO!!!!

* * *

SilverStar crawled along the Autobot's base floors quietly. It was afternoon and everyone is busy watching tv, everyone but her creators. Star kept on creeping until she reached the living room. Optimus and Bulkhead who's been watching the tv were surprised to see a sparkling crawling around their feet while twittering away. Optimus gently carried the sparkling to his lap.

"Anybody loose a sparkling? Her name is SilverStar." Optimus called out. Later on, he could hear footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Bumblbee came in, looking tired.

"I guess you misplaced her?" Optimus said while handing Star to her father.

"Yeah, she kinda escaped the playpen. Fire's with Crissy, strangely enough, he loves to squirm around me but once Crystal got a hold of him, he went quiet!" Bumblebee wailed once he got hold of Star.

"BEE? Is Fire with you? I can't find him anywhere!!" came Crystal's voice from the kitchen. "He kept disappearing!"

Bumblebee spun around and saw Crystal overturning every furniture in the base. Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him, turns out that Fire is hiding/blending at the orange coloured wall. Crystal saw him chuckle and Bumblebee immediately points to the corner which Crystal was standing right next to.

"There you are you sneaky little sparkling. Its like these twins are born ninjas!" Crystal said while nuzzling Fire's chubby cheeks. Fire giggled and squirm slightly under her touch. Crystal turned to Bumblebee who's playing with Star. "C'mon Bee, time to feed them."

"Coming."

Then both of them headed towards the kitchen where Crystal picks up their bottles. Sari and the others had given them some presents when they know the twins' genders. Bulkhead had given them a cute peach-coloured crib that has its own tinkling bells to sooth the sparklings when they sleep. Optimus gave them chew toys, Jazz gave them plushies and lullabies cds, the Jet-twins gave each of the pair a rattler and Sari gave them bottles.

Star sucked her bottle happily alongside her twin brother. Her ponytailed hair swerve and flicked left and right each time she made a crooning sound. Fire had a little trouble drinking. Crystal noticed this and pulled his bottle out, but once she did that Fire let out a loud sneeze that ejects real fire from his mouth. Crystal ducked down in time and just stared at her sparkling.

"Well lookie there, you're just like your mom only that she lets out a sonic pulse. And like me, releases strong volts of electricity from her hands." Bumblebee said. Star stared at her father and puts down her half-finished bottle as well.

"Why didn't you finish your energon milk Star-OH MY GOODNESS!!!!"

Once again Crystal ducked down when Star lets out a laser beam from her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Crystal cried out. Star only looks at her with an innocent pair of optics and a cute little smile. Ratchet came barging in when he heard yelling and explosions.

"What is going on here!!? How'd your room got into flames?"

"Yeah, FirePhoenix here have something to do with it." Bumblebee pointed out. Fire was sitting on his parents berth while sucking away on his bottle. Ratchet scot closer to the orange sparkling and pry the bottle off his mouth. Fire started to whimper and without warning, went into a full blown tantrum.

Ratchet cupped his audios when the sparkling started to wail. Bumblebee is doing the same. Then came shoutings from the living room. Crystal got up to her feet and saw that every Autobot are cupping their audio receptors.

"What's happening to you guys?" Crystal asked Ratchet.

"Fire's...voice....frequency....MAKE HIM STOP WAILING!!!!" Ratchet finally managed to let his voice out. Crystal pulled the bottle from Ratchet's hands and popped them into Fire's mouth. After feeling the sweet taste of the energon milk, Fire calmed down and continued drinking. Ratchet got back to his feet and wobbled a little meanwhile Crystal helps Bumblebee.

"Your sparkling there gives out a low frequency tone that only us Cybertronians can hear." Ratchet explained.

"You mean like a dog whistle?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, like that."

"How come I didn't pick up the frequency? I'm part Cybertronian too."

"Probably that's the cause of it. You're only PART Cybertronian and thus you didn't pick as much frequency as we do. But if you were exposed to it long enough you could get a serious migrane. I suggest you keep him quiet and whatever you do, DON'T make him sneeze or cry." Ratchet pleaded.

Crystal chuckled at him and answered, "Sure Ratch, whatever you say. Though I can't believe my little twins are giving off real powers."

"Could say, we named Fire perfectly, but Star, not so much. Although I am impressed that she can shoot deadly laserbeams from her eyes. Wonder what else she can do." Bumblebee said. His answer was gotten immediately when her wheel heels begins to turn. One minute she was in Bumblebee's arms, next thing he knew she was gone.

"HEY! Where's Star!?"

"Don't you have her in your arms?"

Crystal, Bumblebee and Ratchet searched through the room, overturning the berth, checking under the crib and even search behind the cupboard. But to no avail. Crystal started to cry at her missing sparkling while Bumblebee tried to keep her calm.

"Aww...cute little twinkle Star. What are you doing here?" came Bulkhead's voice. Crystal perked up upon hearing her little girl's name and bolted out of her room and into the rec room.

"STAR! What..how? she cradled the sparkling in her arms.

"I dunno. One minute I was watching tv and the next, she's on my lap." Bulkhead answered. Crystal look at him straight into his optics and back to her child. Star was giggling like crazy and was kicking her legs. Suddenly, the wheels on her heels began to spin again. Feared that Star would disappear once more, Crystal hold her tighter.

"You found her?" Bumblebee said while barging into the room. He saw the little silver sparkling scowling at her mother. Bumblebee chuckled and went off towards Crystal while wrapping his arms around her waist. Sari then came in by using her jetpacks. She looks up to find two sparklings and two sparkmates together.

"This is...intriguing. Hey, isn't it time for these babies to be fed?" Sari suddenly said. Crystal perked her head up and flicked her antennae forward, catching the bottles from her room. Everyone who saw that just stared at her.

"What? I've been practising and turns out these things are like rubber band. I can extend it and I can shorten it." Crystal explained. The others are still watching her weirdly. Crystal pouted and placed Star onto the couch.

Suddenly, Bumblebee carries a surprised Crystal bridal-style and head off to their quarters. Ratchet shook his head and said, "What is it with sparkmates and interfacing? They just got kids and now they want more?"

"But you gotta admit that they look good together," replied Sari.

"The only thing that they're good at is making us play nanny! See? They won't even burp they're own kids and..."

Before Ratchet could finish, Rivanna walks out and carried Star off the couch. She faced Ratchet and the others while tapping softly on the sparkling's back. Few moments later, a small burp and giggling could be heard.

"Now what was that you say about us not burping our own kids?" Crystal's voice could be heard from her room. Ratchet scowled and went back to his med-bay. Rivanna then returned to her mistress' room along with the now sleeping sparkling.

*******

Inside their room, Crystal placed both of her sparklings into their crib. Both of them held their plushies tightly in each other's arms. Crystal placed a kiss on both of their foreheads and went off to her shared berth with Bumblebee. "What are you planning?" Crystal asked.

"What?" Bumblebee answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean 'what'. I know you're up to something."

"Nothing, just that I was hoping for a wrestle in bed match."

Before Crystal could say anything, Bumblebee already pulled her wrist and they both topple onto the berth. Now, Bumblebee was on top of his mate, kissing her with everything he got. Grabbing her aft occasionally, stroking her hair and face and fundling with her waist. Crystal replied using the same method, but then Bumblebee decided to nibble on her neck.

Crystal moaned low and opened her port. At first Bumblebee hesitate but when Crystal started to grind her hips towards his own interface port. Bumblebee smirks. "So lil' Crissy, you want to fight rough huh?" Crystal replied using the same smirk and Bumblebee slid his interface rod into her port. Deeper and deeper until he was in completely.

"Bee....."Crystal whimpered. Her overload is getting near and Bumblebee was merely finished.

"Almost...there..." Bumblebee answered. Grunting almost growling as each time he pinned Crystal down. Suddenly, both Crystal and Bumblebee cried out and collapsed onto each other when their overload reached their limit. Bumblebee was layed on top of Crystal who's panting hard. Star, awakens, cried and shook the base like an earthquake and tsunami hit the earth.

Crystal groaned and opened her eyes to get to her sparkling. She saw the cuddling Bumblebee on her and patted his head. But then a scowl was on her face.

'How am I going to get to Star?' she thought. Then, a large lightbulp flashed on her head. She flicked her right antennae and picks up the energon bottle from the counter, inserted some energon milk in it from the dispenser and pops it into Star's waiting mouth. Crystal sighed in relief and flop back down.

After a few seconds, Fire started to whimper. Crystal pried her eyes open and quickly makes him an energon milk. 'Am I glad he didn't cry. Or else I'm going to stick my ears with giant corks from Ratchet's rant.' Then, another bulb appeared on her head.

"Rantchet the Ratchet...I like it." she murmured to herself while smiling slightly. Just then, Bumblebee groaned and pulled his rod back inside.

"Hey Crissy....you're up and about."

"Yeah well, if you have two kids and hungry, what else would you do especially one of them could let out a low frequency cry that'll burst your brain!" Crystal stated matter-of-factly. Bumblebee grins ang got off of the berth. Crystal loosened her dress and heads for the wash racks. Bumblebee just watch her go until she finally went out of sight.

"Dadda.....ucky..." Star suddenly said. Bumblebee faced his daughter and had a giant question mark on his head.

"Uhh...ucky? What's ucky?"

Then Fire decided to help his sister. "Ucky ducky. Sar ucky ducky." He pointed to his sister then to the plush duck that was laying across the room. Bumblebee understood and picked up the duck and placed it into the crib where Star squeeled in delight and hugged it tightly. Bumblebee smiled and walks off towards the berth to clean it.

Crystal got out of the wash rack and gestured Bumblebee to get inside. Bumblebee reluctant to follow and went in. Crystal put on her gown and went towards the twin's crib. She carried Fire and started to play with his little fingers. Fire giggled and curled his fingers around his mother's.

"You're going to look great with those sais I found. But yet again, I don't know what those riddles mean." she whispered to Fire quietly. The little sparkling just stared at her. Crystal shook the thought away and continued to play with her child.

After a few moment, Bumblebee came out of the wash rack, dried himself and head over to Crystal. "Hey Crissy, playing with Fire?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should carry Star. Time to let them get some fresh air now that Megatron and his goons are in the stockade." Crystal replied with a smile.

"Yeah, am I glad that everything's over."

"You know, maybe it isn't half bad now that he's in there. Sure our life would be better now that Mr. Destruction of the Universe is gone alongside his minions, but sometimes the laziness would swept in and we would have nothing to do..other than taking care of these kids of course."

Bumblebee just stared at his sparkmate with a cocky grin and half open eyes. Crystal stared at him as though he didn't hear anything she had just said. She quirks a brow and hit Bumblebee on the head with her antennae. Bumblebee snaps and smiled sheepishly at her.

"What's with the grin just now?"

"Nothing...other than taking care of the twins, you forgot to mention making love all day." Bumblebee replied, returning his smirk. Crystal's mouth agape, but turned it into a soft smile on her own. She shook her head in amusement and walks out, followed by Bumblebee with the now squirming Star.

*******

Outside their room, Sari was laying on the couch upside down while flipping channels absentmindedly. Crystal came in and Sari's head snap up. "Hey Crystal! Where are ya going?" she asked.

"Oh, nowhere in particular, the park maybe." Crystal replied with a shrug. Sari nodded her head and continued her flipping channels activity. Crystal placed her twins in Bumblebee's car mode. She closed the doors, transformed and followed him out of base.

Outside, the sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing and children are laughing and playing. Crystal couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Bumblebee transformed back to robot mode and hands Crystal SilverStar.

'Truth be told, I never imagined this day would come.' Crystal thought to herself. With enemies gone, both of them and their sparklings could live happily. Laughters filled the air and happiness circled around them.

But what the pair doesn't know is that their twins knew something they don't and its up to a certain spider-bot to grabs hold of the secret.

* * *

Liyana1995: DUN DUN DUN!!! Completed!!!!! _For now....._

Sari: (backs away) I don't like that look...

Liyana1995: The first sequel would come up and I'm VERY SORRY this took so long. My second trimester test is coming up and I have to study. Don't blame me, blame teachers.

Sari: Good thing I'm home-schooled. (grins)

Liyana1995: (growls and attacks Sari)

Now both of them are rolling on the floor with yellings, punchings, kickings and cursings.

Optimus: Would you girls stop it! Liyana, continue your studying! You don't want to fail again!

Liyana1995: (stops) (grunt) All right, _mom_!! (stomps off)

Optimus: (shook head) This thing finally ends....I don't think I can handle more of it. (calls for the others)

(everyone came in, fireworks everywhere and they all took a deep bow)

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!! I'LL HAVE 2 SEQUELS COMING UP! THE FIRST ONE IS WHEN THEY ARE KIDS, TODDLERS, WHICHEVER YOU CALL IT, AND THE SECOND IS WHEN THEY'VE FINALLY GROWN UP.

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE! **(waves goodbye)


End file.
